Nation Fun
by Firestar1214
Summary: Every once in a while the nations' bosses like to have a week long meeting and the nations get dragged along too. With nothing better to do, why not find some games to play? Mostly fluff, semi-storyline. Requests are welcome! Rated T for Romano
1. Chapter 1

_Firestar: Hello all! I got the idea for this story from TheEmberGirl. She wrote her own fic about 50 games that were banned from world meetings and I would suggest reading it because I thought it was great! Anyways, this is one of my first times publishing a longer story so sorry if I do it wrong or it looks bad at all, but please let me know if you see anything that can be improved! Creative criticism is always welcome!_

 _America: Yeah dudes, and remember, our little author over here doesn't own Hetalia or else we'd be in trouble!_

 _Firestar: Yep. Wait! What is that supposed to mean?!_

 _America: Nothing dude! On with the story!_

* * *

Once in a while the nations' bosses like to have a week-long meeting… Which also means that the nations have to go along, and we all know how even one meeting turns out.

-At the UN Building-

"What's up dudes?!" America called out loudly as he arrived in the half full meeting room.

England massaged his temples. Oh, how it was going to be a long week. "Could we at least try to start this meeting with the intent of getting _something_ done?" He asked in irritation.

"Haha! Whatever you say Iggy!" America yelled out, earning a 'Don't bloody call me that!' in response. America moved around the table and across from England where his seat was designated by a little plaque engraved with his name. He sat at the end of the table and right next to… uh, what's his face. America was sure he knew who was supposed to sit next to him but he just couldn't recall it. Maybe he saw the guy once? Oh well, he'd figure it out later but right now Pokémon was calling to him.

Japan had given him the newest edition to the ever-lasting series a week ago and America had yet to get past the fifth gym leader who always seemed to come up with a different combination of moves each time he challenged him. It was starting to get frustrating, but the hero wouldn't back down so easily.

And with that, America fell into a silence only broken by furious clicking sounds as he tried to speed past all of the incredibly boring text that he had heard hundreds of times before.

England couldn't help but shake his head at the young yet scarily powerful blue eyed nation. One moment he was loud and obnoxious but the next he was totally engrossed in a game and very nearly silent (except of course for the muttered string of curses when he lost again to the troublesome gym leader).

Averting his eyes from the blonde, England picked up his cup of still hot tea and sipped at it, enjoying the quiet before it could be broken. Unfortunately as soon as he thought this, the door burst open and in came three very loud and annoying _someones_ , utterly destroying England's hopes for silence.

England sighed loudly as Prussia led the way, walking backwards in order to talk to both France and Spain, both of whom were grinning like idiots for some reason or another. England wasn't sure he wanted to know why. Just before he could rip his gaze away, which just may have earned him the right to be left alone, France caught his gaze and smiled wider, eyes sparkling mischievously.

 _Bloody hell._ Was England's sole thought as France broke away from his friends and waltzed over to the quite displeased Brit. Was it really too much to ask for _some_ peace and quiet?

Russia entered the room panting and out of breath. Almost immediately he slammed the door behind him and leaned against it with a fearful look on his face. Many of the closer nations that witnessed this were silently freaking out and backing away slowly. If Russia was scared, then it gave cause for everyone else to be scared as well… Though some didn't seem to see it this way.

"Haha! The Commie's scared! What is he scared of? A ghost?" America jeered. He then took a moment to process his own words.

"Wait. Oh God! Ghost!" He cried out, running and hiding behind England (whom had thankfully gotten away from France unscathed but mentally scarred), even though the Brit was closer to the door and the frantic Russian than America had been.

"Bloody git" England muttered as the terrified American frantically tried to explain to everyone who wasn't listening that _he_ wasn't scared, but he was protecting Iggy because that's what Heroes do. No, America most definitely was _not_ afraid.

"America, calm down" The addressed nation very nearly jumped out of his skin as he whipped his head around, shaking visibly as he tried to identify the speaker. His eyes landed on an almost invisible figure that, if he had taken more time, he may have recognized.

"Ghost!" America cried out, bolting past the frantic Russian and slamming the door to the meeting room wide open.

"Big brother~ Where are you? Don't you want to become one~?" An eerie voice called out, the echoes reverberating in the empty hallway.

"I know you're close~ You can't hide forever" Belarus called out from somewhere that was much too close for Russia's comfort. Unfortunately for the large nation, he wasn't able to find any effective hiding places for his body size in the meeting room.

"Found you~" Belarus cooed as she rounded the corner and saw her brother standing utterly panicked in the middle of the doorway.

"Leave me alone!" Russia cried out and bolted from the room with almost as much of a drive as America had, his long coat billowing behind him and leaving his sister in the dust.

"Let me become one with you big brother!" Belarus yelled after him, giving chase through the halls of the UN Building.

The scream that came not ten minutes after left everyone mentally scarred for life and without sleep for the next week.

Shortly after Russia disappeared, Germany and the Italian brothers entered the room. The blond looked around in confusion at the mess that the meeting room had been thrown into when Russia had tried to barricade the door.

"Russia" England explained when he noticed the confusion written on the German's face. The blond nodded but didn't seem any less confused, though he was soon snapped out of it when Italy latched onto his arm.

"Ve~ Germany, can we-a make pasta?" Italy asked, looking expectantly at Germany despite his eyes being closed.

Germany took a moment to look flustered before Romano stepped in. "You-a just had pasta fratello. And why would you-a ask the potato bastard?!" Romano continued his rant about pasta, the potato bastard, and tomatoes, which had somehow gotten thrown into the one-sided argument.

Spain, having arrived earlier, noticed Romano and made his way over to him, breaking away from his own one-sided conversation with Prussia about how awesome the ex-nation was. Needless to say, Romano didn't appreciate the new attention and turned his full force on the 'tomato bastard', allowing Germany and Italy to slip away.

* * *

 _Firestar: Sorry for the short and slightly odd chapter, I'm still trying to figure out how best to section my story without one chapter being too long or anything, but I hope you enjoyed it! And you can request for things you might want to see in future chapters, but I do have the next few already planned out so please be patient with me!_

 _Japan: Author-san also does not own Pokemon, she just wanted to reference it because she finally got Pokemon X._

 _Firestar: Yeah, and it's awesome too! I like how they implemented new mechanics in it and actually allow you to customize your character, something that you unfortunately don't get to do in ORAS. *sigh*_

 _Japan: Sorry author-san, they wanted it to be special to X and Y._

 _Firestar: So we might not see it in Sun and Moon?!_

 _Japan: P-Please calm down author-san! It doesn't mean you won't see it in Sun and Moon, but it is up to the game developers._

 _Firestar: *sigh*_

 _Japan: Sorry author-san. Since author-san can't end this chapter, please review, any criticism is welcome and requests are open. Arigato._


	2. Chapter 2

_Firestar: Hello and welcome back to Nation Fun._

 _Canada: Doesn't that seem a little too professional?_

 _Firestar: Hmm, you're right. I guess I'm just awkward at starting off._

 _Canada: Oh, that's okay. It is your story so you can start it however you want, eh?_

 _Firestar: Yeah, I gue-_

 _America: Hey bro! What are you doing here?_

 _Canada: Oh, hi America. I was just helping the author with the intro today._

 _America: Awesome dude! Can I help too?_

 _Canada: B-But you had your turn yesterday._

 _America: Cool, thanks bro! The author doesn't own Hetalia, we just agreed to her story because she told us she'd give us cookies after! Right, author dude?_

 _Firestar: Yeah, you're right! I almost forgot, I'd better get started on those._

 _Canada: We hope you enjoy the story_

* * *

-The Summit: Day 1-

Eventually more people arrived without too much unusual consequence, America had eventually made his way back, though he did enter hiding behind Lithuania, who was trying his best to comfort the nation while Poland chatted his ear off about almost everything that had to do with either pink, things that were fabulous, or shopping, or all three.

Russia too had found his way back, his knuckles white from the death grip he had on his pipe and a frantic look about him. Eventually he calmed down, though he did require "comfort" from the Baltics, all of whom seemed to have arrived at the wrong time.

Latvia had arrived soon after Lithuania and Poland with Sealand, whom was currently being yelled at by England to leave because he was not a real nation despite Sealand's efforts to be recognized.

Estonia had arrived slightly after with the Nordics, chatting happily with Finland about joining the Nordics while the rest of the five were a) left to stare at and cause Finland to freak out silently b) left to bother each other about being called big brother, or c) left to talk loudly to anyone who was willing to listen.

Unfortunately for our Baltic friends, Russia had entered the room just when they had started to feel safe. And the lesson they learned today was don't let Latvia comfort Russia, actually, just don't let Latvia talk at all.

And thus, as soon as everyone was there, the meeting was called to start.

Germany presented first, talking about economic problems and global warming and ways to solve them. Most of the nations were simply on their phones, believing themselves to be stealthy by hiding them under the table and glancing up occasionally, some were listening, and others were sleeping. But at least it was quiet and running smoothly.

Germany dared to hope that maybe, just _maybe_ , they could get through at least today before hell broke loose. But, as luck has it, Germany's wish did not come true. A loud boom of rolling thunder reverberated throughout the building, it being so loud that some believed they could _feel_ the physical reverberations from the sound. A bolt of lightning struck a tree that was not 100 feet from the building mere seconds after the boom. An audible crack sounded from the tree and it fell slowly and heavily towards the telephone wires that supplied the UN Building with power.

The room was plunged into darkness. A split second of tense silence filled the room as the only sources of light found were the dim glows of the phones and other electronic devices held by many, clearly showing the perpetrators who had thought themselves sneaky earlier. A slight scraping sound was heard as a chair was pushed back.

"Ghost!" America cried out from the darkness, his DS light dimly showing his nervous features.

"America, it's just me." A soft voice whispered, heard only by a few as they tried to place just who it could be.

"C-Canadia?" America whimpered.

The addressed and second largest nation let out a quiet sigh. "It's Canada"

"Oh, haha! That's what I said bro!" America laughed loudly, completely losing his fear as the ghost was identified.

A quiet 'bloody git' could be heard from somewhere in the darkness.

Canada eventually found his way to the light switch that was close to the closed door of the meeting room. He flicked it, off, on, off, and on again, but got no results each time. He sighed slightly, "The power's out" He said softly, though that was normal for him.

He heard a crash echo in the darkness. He also heard a soft 'damn-it' muttered after it. It wasn't easy to navigate when there weren't lights and the gray overcast provided virtually no natural light either.

Canada had to admit that, while he hadn't tripped over anything, he had had difficulty navigating himself, so he couldn't blame this other person for tripping. Canada made his way back over to his chair where he had left Mr. Kumajirou. He tripped over something and stumbled, just keeping himself from falling while muttering a soft 'maple'.

He found his chair again and could feel the nervousness radiating from his brother next to him. Canada had almost forgotten that not only was America scared of ghosts and monsters, but occasionally of the dark as well, which his blue-eyed brother believed to be the source of scary things in general.

The Canadian picked up his soft companion with a slight sigh, knowing well that this fake sense of calm wouldn't last for much longer.

"Who are you?" Canada sighed again.

Eventually everyone learned that the power was out, though most of the nations' suspicions were merely confirmed. No one was sure how long the power would be out, but none of them wanted to bother their bosses so it was decided that they would have to do something or die of boredom otherwise.

Before they could decide on anything however, a blinding light lit up in the middle of the room and, as everyone's eyes adjusted, they found that America had somehow managed to get power to a spotlight. No one bothered asking how he did and remained contented with the light that was able to light up most of the room besides the darkest of corners.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?" England asked, not wanting to jinx the questionable power source that was powering the only light in the room.

America smiled widely at him. "Hollywood"

"Yes, but why is it here?" England elaborated.

America looked confused for a second before his face lit up. "I brought it when the power went out before. It didn't help us then but I thought that this might happen again!" America said, happy that his thinking ahead had actually helped out for once and didn't just result in him wasting his time and energy lugging the thing there.

It was heavy sure, but he had dragged a car up a mountain before, so it wasn't too much effort on his part really, it was just the time and money he had to spend finding a replacement for the one battery powered spotlight. It's not easy finding a battery powered spotlight, especially one so big.

Had he not known better, America wouldn't have thought they existed, but California had proved him wrong and shown him that, though they needed massive batteries that were also very rare to find, they did exist. (please note that the spotlight I am describing does not actually exist, it is just for the purpose of the story)

"Oh. Well, um, good thinking then old chap." England said, becoming flustered with this new and thoughtful side of America.

"Haha! Iggy's blushing!" America jeered, pointing out the light pink shade that England's cheeks had taken.

"Shut it you bleeding twat! I am not!" England lied, his precarious situation becoming even more noticeable as the heat spread and grew.

"Onhonhon~ I believe you are right _Amérique_." France chimed in, leaning closer to England to inspect his flushed face in the shadowy light. How America ever saw the pink blush in the light (which is pointed towards the ceiling) from ten feet away will remain a mystery.

"Shut it you frog" England snapped at the Frenchman.

"Ohh. Does the black sheep of Europe not want to confess his feelings?" France baited the Brit on.

"You bleeding tosser!" England yelled as he jumped France and the two disappeared in a cloud, fists and feet occasionally making appearances in the scuffle.

Italy could tell that Germany was getting upset. Though he might be happy and carefree most of the time he's not stupid, which seems to be a mistake that many people make when meeting him.

"Ve~" He said quietly, thinking to himself as his brother muttered a stream of curses at the Spaniard who was currently trying to get too close to him.

"Germany, can we make pasta?" Italy questioned the German, turning his ever growing impatience away from the two brawling nations and the one cheering them on towards him. Germany sighed lowly.

"Nein Italy, we can't make pasta if the power is out." Germany answered his friend, losing his impatience and slipping into a quiet state of neutrality.

"Hmm," Italy hummed, thinking. "Can we-a play a game?" He asked, suddenly growing excited by the prospect and looking at Germany expectantly.

"Sure Italy, what do you want to play?" Germany asked, looking down at the glowing Italian.

"I know! We should-a play hide and seek!" Italy exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Heck yeah dude!" America replied upon hearing the suggestion from the Italian.

"Ve~ We can all play!" Italy exclaimed, the two brawling blondes stopping at the suggestion.

"Onhonhon~ Sounds like fun, oui?" France laughed as the Brit glared daggers at him. Oh, if only looks could kill.

"Da, we should all play. It will give us something to pass the time." Russia said, being noticed for the first time from the shadows. Most of the nations who were actually interested in playing the game shivered. Some who weren't playing also shivered.

"Alright dudes, so let's lay out some ground rules, 'k?" America said, earning the attention of those who were interested.

"Alright, so first off this isn't going to be like normal hide and seek. There will still be hiders and seekers but it'll be a little more like a game I used to play at my place called Cops and Robbers. The hiders (or robbers) can move from place to place and if they get seen they can run. The seeker (or cop) has to chase them and tag them in order for them to be out. But, when a person gets tagged they'll come back here to the conference room (the jail) and if another hider who isn't out tags them then they can run away." America explained to the nations.

In order to make things a little fairer, there were five cops who had to find the various robbers.

The cops were Russia, who took the role of being jail guard, China, who had more or less gotten forced into the role by Russia, England, who didn't want to be on America's team, France, who just wanted to bother England, and Japan, who had become a cop because no one else would volunteer for the position.

The robbers consisted of America, who, when told that robbers aren't heroes, insisted that the cops were bad and he was doing his heroic duty to give to the people who suffered the most (kind of like Robin Hood), Spain, Romano, who was forced into it because of Spain, Italy, Germany, who had become a robber because of Italy, Prussia, who continually proclaimed that the awesome him would win all on his own, the Nordics, mostly because Denmark had forced them into it or because they were interested to play, the Baltics, one of whom joined because of the Nordics and the other two just followed his lead (Poland hadn't wanted to join because he was letting his nails dry), and last but not least and most certainly not forgotten, Canada.

And, just so it wouldn't go on forever, there was a bag of "money" that the robbers had to steal (which was in the kitchen) and then return to a safe zone in order to win. Alliances were formed and groups were made, some willingly and some un and thus the game began.

* * *

 _America: Author what is with the weird endings?_

 _Firestar: Hm, oh yeah, sorry about that. The next chapter is pretty long and I didn't want it to go on forever so I kind of had to cut it in half. Sorry everyone_

 _Canada: Please review and request and thanks for reading_


	3. Chapter 3

_America: Hey dudes! What's going on?_

 _Firestar: Shouldn't I be the one intro-ing?_

 _America: But you're bad at them_

 _Firestar: No cookies for you_

 _America: No, wait! The hero had to intro for one of the chapters, please don't take away my cookie privileges._

 _Firestar: We'll see. I don't own Hetalia, I'd probably never be able to come up with something so cool on my own anyways._

* * *

"Are you sure about this America?" Lithuania asked his self assigned group leader quietly. In America's group there was Lithuania, Latvia, and Canada, mostly because they hadn't had any other groups to join.

America looked back at the brunette in the darkness. "Of course I'm sure" He whispered, being quieter than Lithuania had thought it possible for America to be.

"Okay" Lithuania replied back unsurely as they moved from the shadow of a corner and moved stealthily towards the next wall that would shroud them in shadows.

They were steadily getting closer to the kitchen where the "money" needed for them to win would be waiting. And probably where at least two other guards would be waiting too.

Lithuania was just glad that he didn't have to worry about running into Russia. As long as he kept out of jail he'd be fine.

Perfectly fine.

Germany moved as quietly as his heavy combat boots would allow him to. His group was heading to the kitchen as well, though they weren't aware of any other groups that would be.

Germany's group consisted of Italy and Prussia, with whom he had gotten stuck with when Prussia insisted that he needed to protect his little brother. And Italy, well we all know why Italy was there.

Germany had had to practically drag the cowardly Italian around since the game started. His arm was starting to go numb. And Prussia was being loud as ever. "Bruder, if you want to win you should be quiet." Germany explained reasonably to the albino.

Prussia laughed loudly "Kesesese, is my awesomeness too much to handle West?"

Germany shook his head "Bruder you need to be quieter. They'll find us."

"They will never find the awesome me!" Prussia exclaimed.

Germany was sure that the whole building would be able to find them now.

Japan was walking around, he had decided to roam the hallways with England as he didn't want the pressure of guarding the bag. Japan was pretty sure England had only wanted to roam the halls because he wanted to be the first to capture America. My, what a tsundere he is.

It could have also been because the Brit didn't want to be near France, but Japan had his camera in his pocket just in case.

Japan had just exited an empty room that he had decided to check in to make sure none of the teams were hiding when he heard a loud shout that sounded oddly like "I'm awesome" come from somewhere near him.

He silently moved towards the sound, using the shadows and his years of combat skill to his advantage. He snuck up on Germany's group, feeling bad about what he had to do. He moved closer to them, they never noticed his presence as Germany tried to calm a frightful Italy and silence a loud Prussian.

He tapped out all three of them in quick succession and bowed in front of the group, poised towards the surprised blond. "I am sorry Germany-san, but I would like to ask all three of you to come with me, please." He said kindly, still bowing.

Germany sighed slightly "How did you find us?" He asked.

Japan straightened and looked pointedly at the still boisterous and loud Prussian who didn't seem at all fazed by being caught.

"I see. Lead the way then Japan" He said, allowing Japan to move in front of the group and lead them back to the conference room, Italy having become less fearful and talking about nothing in particular with Japan while Germany trailed behind and Prussia moped, finally realizing that they had been caught and, for now, were disqualified from doing anything further in the game.

Russia was standing in the conference room, bored and slightly upset that he had chosen to play the most boring role in his opinion.

He had tried talking to a few of the other nations that weren't playing but they never seemed to get past that initial fear, even when he didn't try to make them become one with him.

Russia sighed slightly and saw a figure walk through the open door. Three others followed it. It was hard to make out at first but upon further inspection, Russia saw that Japan had captured Germany, Prussia, and Italy, who, for some reason or another, seemed to regain his fearful look when he realized that Russia would be guarding them.

Russia wasn't sure why the Italy brothers were scared of him. Unlike with most people, Russia had sincerely wanted to become their friend and he had never said anything that should've scared them away, but they had already been scared even when they first met, so it would make sense that it wouldn't be any different now.

Russia grinned, happy to have something to do and took over for Japan, positioning himself so that he was in the middle of the area between the table and the door. He gripped his pipe and watched the door impatiently as Japan left, just hoping that someone would come in and try to save their captured comrades.

Romano was getting seriously sick of Spain. Why had he agreed to play this stupid game again? Oh yeah, because Spain had practically forced him into it. Though Romano would never admit it, he did hold a special place in his heart for the Spaniard, after all he was the one who raised him and Romano knew that he got spoiled a lot as a child, but right now, oh, right now Romano's patience was seriously running thin.

"Roma, how about you and me go and hide in that room?"

"Shut up you-a tomato bastard, we're supposed to be finding the bag." Romano replied snappily.

These kinds of suggestions from Spain had been going on for quite a while now. Granted Romano didn't really care about the stupid game, but the brunette was getting on his nerves and he would use any excuse to keep the two of them from being alone together.

Oh, right, he had almost forgotten about the two Nordics who had joined their group while Estonia had been preoccupied. Sweden and Finland, one of whom seemed uncomfortable with the situation and the other who couldn't be read whatsoever.

"Listen up you-a damn bastard. Why don't you-a ever have any emotion?" Romano asked, wanting an excuse, any excuse, to be mad at someone who might actually give a damn.

Sweden grunted and shrugged, keeping his perfect poker face. Romano let out his breath in a quiet, angry hiss. Finland looked even more uncomfortable.

"And why did you-a come? What happened to your damn-a bastardo friend?" Romano snapped at the normally happy go lucky blond.

Finland recoiled. "We just wanted to get away from him for a little while." He answered honestly.

Romano sighed. What he wouldn't give to get away for just a little while.

Denmark was being his loud and obnoxious self, as usual. Estonia was brooding. Why was Estonia with them again? Oh, right, because Finland ditched him for Sweden.

A devious smile at the thought broke Norway's usually expressionless mask. It was dark, he could give himself time to revel in others' sadness. Ok, that might have been a little harsh, but Estonia was starting to get on the Nordic's nerves.

He constantly whined about wanting to join their group and he would complain each time they said they would think about it. He knew that he wasn't going to get in, right? Norway could only hope that he would eventually get the hint and just quit trying. Norway knew it was getting to Finland too, which was something that the small Nordic didn't deserve, though Norway would never doubt the Fin's fighting capabilities. Oh no, he had been proven wrong when he thought that Finland was the weakest in their group.

But Norway wasn't able to get caught up in memories as Denmark pulled him out of his thoughts with a shout. "Alright team (which consists of Iceland, Norway, Estonia, and Denmark) I say we perform a charge maneuver, they won't expect us to come in all at once and they won't be able to catch all of us either!" He shouted excitedly.

They were doomed and Norway knew it.

Canada snuck into the kitchen without a word.

America had decided that since he was practically invisible it would be easiest for him to sneak in and steal the bag. The other two had thought it was a good idea too. Canada was pretty sure that they were all scaredy-cats.

But nonetheless he snuck into the room, unnoticed as he hid behind a large double-stacked oven. There were plenty of places to hide in the kitchen, Canada just needed to exploit the best ones.

He crouched down and moved silently across the floor towards the next shelf that had pots and pans stacked precariously on top of it. He moved to the next one and the next, steadily getting closer to the back of the room where he saw both France and China guarding the bag behind them. Well, China seemed more to be guarding himself from France, but that was beside the point.

Canada snuck closer, losing almost all his hiding places and having to place himself almost directly in the line of sight of both France and China. He just hoped that his invisibility would work this time.

Romano had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and a bad taste in his mouth.

He looked around the dark, silent halls warily, keeping watch for something that didn't exist.

He felt a tugging sensation and immediately knew what was happening. His brother's curl was being pulled.

Romano ran from the group without explanation, Spain following but soon giving up, and Finland and Sweden just watching in confusion.

He pounded through the halls, not caring if anyone heard or caught him. He was done with the game and the main thing on his mind was protecting his brother, even if he was an annoying bambino sometimes. He pounded into the conference room, ready to give a shit storm to the person who had bothered his fratello.

Unfortunately for Romano, his brother's curl was currently being pulled by a more curious than harmful Russian. One of the only people Romano would not, could not, stand up to or insult.

Eventually Russia noticed the conflicted Southern Italian and gleefully tagged him out, happy that he had at least gotten to get somebody out.

Canada remained crouched down, trying to read the enemies' movements and find a focal point that would allow him to expose their weaknesses and sneak in and out without ever being detected.

Before he could do anything however, Canada heard a large group of what sounded like three or four come crashing into the kitchen. He saw France and China whip towards the sound, distracting them from the bag and from Canada.

Canada took his chance and approached silently while the crashing in the kitchen neared and voices started shouting. He heard cackling from the loud Dane who had found his way into the line of sight of France, China, and Canada, who was still remaining unseen by all. Soon the rest of Denmark's group made an appearance and had a silent stand-off with the two guards.

And then hell broke loose.

The band of robbers charged the waiting nation guards and soon found themselves utterly and humiliatingly defeated by China and France.

Canada raced towards the roughly woven bag that looked like it had been used as a potato sack before, and snatched it up in the commotion. He slid back behind the shelves and watched as China led the group out. France probably wouldn't notice the bag's absence until too late, which was good. It gave Canada plenty of time to slip out of the kitchen and find his way back to his group, America, of course, taking all of the credit for his work.

 _Stupid hoser._ Canada thought, sighing and resigning himself to living in America's shadow once again.

America's group moved quickly and quietly throughout the hallways, intent on making it to the conference room where the safe room had been designated. Now their last challenge was to get past Russia.

America gulped down a lump that had tried forming in his throat. It's not like he was scared. Why would he be scared of Russia? No, everyone around him was scared and he was just getting scared because of them. Yep, that explains his suddenly clammy palms and the cold sweat that he seemed to have broken into without noticing. Nope, no other explanation needed.

Move on please.

England rounded another corner. He wasn't having much luck finding anyone, much less his target, which just so happened to be none other than the young Yank.

England was walking as quietly as possible, though the unforgiving wooden floor creaked underneath him every other step or so. It was starting to get old.

He slowed suddenly, on a whim, and peaked around the next corner, finding nothing. He sighed angrily. Why was he getting so riled up about a childish little game? He really ought to be more mature than this. England blamed America.

He walked around the corner he had just looked around and walked down the hallway, following the instincts which hadn't led him anywhere before. He found the next corner and decided just to walk around it. The game was probably over anyways.

England froze when he saw that familiar blond whom he had been looking for all game holding the bag that would win the game for the robbers.

America noticed the new presence and looked up, his blue gaze frozen dead center on England's green one. Neither moved and the three others behind America shifted nervously. A devious smile spread slowly over England's features. America's eyes widened as he realized what was coming and he shifted his weight ever so slightly, hoping to God that England hadn't caught the movement.

The green-eyed Brit pounced and, in the split second it took for England to reach America's previous spot, the American had already bolted, leaving the bag behind in Canada's invisible grasp. Apparently the bag had traded hands when England had found himself lost in America's eyes.

He shook his head, snapping himself out of it as he saw the blond round the corner. He gave a half-hearted glare at the three that remained but decided that his mission wouldn't be complete if he didn't catch America, so he gave chase, allowing the three and the bag to go free.

The three remaining took their second chance at life as a Godsend (that might be a bit of an exaggeration) and bolted towards the nearby conference room, skidding to a halt just outside the wide open door and just out of sight of Russia.

Russia was happily watching his quarry squirm under his gaze as he hugged his pipe close to his chest protectively. The three shivered, though the shiver most violently affected the two Baltics, who felt only sympathy towards the poor nations trapped under Russia's control.

Canada shook it off and counted down from three on his fingers, mouthing each number as the fingers dropped. The three nations charged in as soon as the last finger fell.

Russia was confused for a second before laughing gleefully and watching Lithuania and Latvia shake under his stare. Canada remained unnoticed for the most part. An eruption of noise had come from those in jail. Canada couldn't make out any comprehensible sentences.

Japan burst into the room, surprising everyone there and just saving the two Baltics from being tagged by the closing in Russian.

"The bag is gone!" Japan said breathlessly, eyes searching the room. He found the two Baltics, shivering under Russia's shadow, but there was someone else. Someone important.

Russia quickly tagged out the two Baltics as Japan scoured every corner of the room.

Canada was standing stock still. He knew that if he moved he'd be found out, and he really didn't want to be tagged. Not when they were so close!

America ran into the room, breathless. He quickly ran past a flustered Japan and a confused Russia and made his way to the end of the table as an angry England stomped in.

"You bloody Yank! Get back here!" He yelled out, green eyes scouring the room.

They landed on America and immediately lit up. He stalked towards the blond. America used the table to his advantage.

"Go Mattie!" He yelled at his violet-eyed brother as he slipped from the enraged Brit's grasp.

Canada sucked in his breath and bolted from the doorway towards the table.

Japan gasped.

Russia 'kol'ed.

They were closing in on him. They were so close. An inch. Half an inch. A centimeter. They were so close to tagging the Canadian and winning the game.

A familiar blue-eyed nation jumped in front of them just before his twin could be tagged. England was right behind.

America got three way tagged just as Canada threw the bag down onto the table, winning the game for the robbers.

To say that there was a lot of name calling, cussing, and just yelling in general would be a pretty accurate statement. Canada was revered for a while before many of the nations forgot about him and went on with their business. America was happily taunting a still fuming Englishman. France was disagreeing with both of them. Japan had apologized profusely for capturing Germany and Italy while Germany tried to assure Japan that it was okay. Italy was day dreaming about pasta. Prussia was being awesome. Russia was prodding the Baltics. The Baltics were not enjoying themselves. The Nordics were contently together again, despite Denmark being loud and obnoxious. Canada was quietly sitting with Mr. Kumashiro and was content in just watching as everyone argued for the last ten minutes of the day's meeting.

"Who are you?" His polar bear asked him the same question.

Canada smiled at it, "I'm Canada, your owner"

* * *

 _Firestar: Well I hope you all enjoyed. At least this chapter ended better. Please rev-_

 _*door bursts inward*_

 _Russia: Ah, hello comrade, if you don't mind I will be hiding here for a while. Please send Belarus away if you see her._

 _Firestar: Um, sure?_

 _Russia: *barricades door*_

 _*banging against door*_

 _Belarus: Big brother~ Don't think you can hide from me. I know you're in there. You had better not be with another woman_

 _Russia: Go away! *jumps out window*_

 _Belarus: *breaks door down* What did you do with big brother?_

 _Firestar: *sweats* Nothing, honest! I, um, just barricaded the door because I didn't want America coming in here again._

 _Belarus: *stares*_

 _Firestar: *sweats*_

 _Belarus: Tell me if you see big brother_

 _Firestar: *nods* Well, um, please review and requests are open. And if anyone's confused as to why chapters 1-3 are all up at the same time then it's just because I had them all done and wanted to post them, so I'll definitely look over any reviews or requests that you guys have and I may add to or change my next few chapters, but they'll be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_Firestar: Welcome back everyone! It's finally Day 2 of the Summit. I can't promise anything interesting, but I tried my best. Also I would like to thank Simana for the kind review and Olivia and Amy for the request ideas. As I said earlier I do have a few of the chapters ahead already planned out and written (which is why I'm uploading them so fast) so requests probably won't be seen for a little bit, but I will do my best to add them into the story._

 _Italy: The author doesn't own Hetalia. Enjoy!_

* * *

-The Summit: Day 2-

The second day's meeting started, tired and weary nations shuffling into the conference room unhappily. Thankfully a repair crew had been called in and fixed the power to the building.

"Thankfully" is a term used loosely by many of the nations. Because thankfully meant that they had to sit through more boring presentations. And everyone loves boring presentations.

Even the nations who hadn't played the "Cops and Robbers" game yesterday were disappointed, they had enjoyed either conversing with the others or reading or doing anything else that wasn't productive by meeting standards. But then again, when did they ever do anything productive?

Finland shuffled into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning deeply. He hated mornings, and coffee seemed more like a ritual than a picker-upper now a days. The rest of the five hadn't wanted to wake him up, not even Sweden, because they all knew that he was a terrible morning person and they had learned the hard way that it was best not to wake up the tired Fin.

So that was why he had arrived late today.

There were still four more hours to the meeting, despite the first hour that he had skipped out on. He may or may not have destroyed his alarm clock this morning and then fallen back asleep for the extra hour. But he wasn't going to tell anyone that. He seriously doubted that they had gotten anything important done anyways, it was always like that. Honestly it seemed like meetings were just a waste of time.

Switzerland, who believed no one else could be trusted, took the job of the card master.

America had ended up bringing in a deck of cards to the meeting and had insisted on playing something with them and, after many ideas, it was decided that they would play _Mafia_ first, and then maybe something else after.

So, Switzerland dealt out the necessary cards as America explained the rules.

"Okay dudes, first off, whoever gets the queen, then they're the mafia. The king is the cop. The joker is the healer. And the rest are random townies. So, how you play is that there are nights and days and stuff and during the night everyone closes their eyes and that's when the mafia kills people, the cop investigates someone, and the healer heals someone. In the day you can vote someone to be lynched and, well you know, try and win the game." America paused, making sure he had remembered it all right. He nodded and smiled widely.

"Alright dudes, good luck, but there's no way you'll beat the hero!" He exclaimed loudly.

"You will never beat the awesome Prussia!" Prussia retaliated just as loudly.

And so the games began.

Those who were playing, which consisted of Russia, America, England, France, Italy, Germany, Prussia, China, Japan, and Spain, closed their eyes as the first night began.

The two mafia members opened their eyes, identified each other, and agreed on who to kill. The mafia closed their eyes and the healer opened theirs. The healer healed and then closed their eyes, allowing the cop to open theirs and investigate someone who turned out to be innocent.

Daylight came and everyone opened their eyes. One innocent had been killed. One member of the group tried to blame another, claiming the detective role that was not theirs to try and get the other lynched. It didn't work out and night came again.

This time the mafia killed two people. The healer healed someone and the cop investigated someone who seemed suspicious. Day came and both the accusatory innocent had been killed and the detective. The healer had not helped anyone besides themselves and the townsfolk were getting worried.

One of the townsfolk pointed an accusatory finger at the dead innocent who had claimed cop previously. The dead man shrugged and went on with his day. The townsfolk voted someone up to the stand under no evidence. The accused was lynched without a word of defense. He was found to be innocent. Night came again.

The mafia killed two more people again, starting to make quick work of the rest of the townsfolk. The healer healed someone else for a change. Daylight came and the healer and an innocent were found dead. The previously selfish healer stormed out of the room. The innocent watched on in indifference, more intent on seeing how the game would turn out.

The accusation was pointed fearfully towards someone else this time. The accused couldn't think of a reasonable defense and instead thought of ways to torture everyone instead. He was hung with a feeling of dread in the air. He was found innocent. Nighttime fell once again.

The mafia, having suffered no losses, killed the last townsperson. Day came and the mafia had won, earning shocked expressions from all those killed. Even Switzerland was surprised.

"Ve, Germany, we won, right?" Italy asked, smiling up at the blond.

"Ja Italy, we won." He replied, placing his card down on the table.

"How the bloody hell?" England asked in astonishment.

No one had believed that they were in trouble from the two other members of the Axis powers, much less Italy. Japan was surprised too.

Despite some name calling, everyone did enjoy the game but no one seemed particularly keen on playing it again for some reason.

"Kolkolkolkol" Oh right, Russia was still upset that he had been hung by Italy, Germany, and England.

And he wasn't too happy with America either, the townsperson who had lied about having the detective role just to try and get Russia hung earlier in the game. Japan, however, hadn't wanted to say anything or give away his role so he let the two superpowers deal with their scuffle on their own.

So, Germany decided that it would be best to get rid of the supposed detective while Italy targeted Japan, hoping that his friend would be able to forgive him more easily than the others in the group.

After that Prussia was lynched just because he was annoying and would not stop talking until he was dead, upon which he left the table to join Spain, who had been the first victim and was bothering Romano at the side of the room.

After that night the game had started to get more troublesome and both China and France were killed. Germany had targeted China based only on winning the game, and Italy targeted France, basing his own killing off of winning the game as well.

However, Italy had unknowingly gotten lucky and had killed the healer, who, except for the night he was killed, had healed only himself on the previous nights, which is why he got frustrated and left the room, his other two companions from the Bad Touch Trio noticing and following suit.

After that China watched as Russia got hung and was surprised when he was innocent and was even more surprised when the game finished with the conclusion that it came to.

* * *

 _Firestar: Jeez Italy, I didn't know you had it in you._

 _Italy: Had what in me?_

 _Firestar: Um, nevermind. Sorry for the kind of lame chapter, but I hope to see you guys in the next chapter, I do think it is a bit better. Review and request! Criticism is always welcome and I'd love to hear ideas from everyone!_

 _Italy: Hasta la Pasta!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Firestar: Welcome back to the story, I hope you're enjoying it so far!_

 _America: I wish I could be enjoying some cookies right now._

 _Firestar: Hush, I'm working on them. There are a lot of you guys and I want to make sure everyone gets some._

 _America: But can't I just have the ones that are already done?_

 _Firestar: No because that'll be unfair to everyone else_

 _America: But I'm your favorite_

 _Firestar: Just because I live in the US doesn't mean you're my favorite_

 _America: *pouts*_

 _Firestar: I don't own Hetalia, please enjoy the story_

* * *

Eventually the Trio came back just as everyone was starting to get bored from sitting around and doing nothing. America had tried to start another card game but no one else was up for it so he had instead started a game of hang man that wasn't going anywhere.

So far his words had consisted of hero, freedom, liberty, and hamburgers. All of which England had guessed with surprising ease. Well, surprising for America, predictable for everyone else.

The Trio had entered the meeting room as soon as America was pulled away from the white board and everyone was ready to go back to being bored.

"We brought beer!" Prussia yelled out, holding up a large case of beer.

France and Spain had also brought alcohol, France of course preferring wine and Spain bringing whatever he had found.

And thus a drinking contest commenced between nations.

Those participating included Spain, Prussia, Germany, Russia, America, England, who wanted to prove he was better than everyone else, Denmark, Norway, who wanted to show up Denmark, Canada, who wanted to show up his brother, Turkey and Greece, who just wanted an excuse to fight one another, China, and an unwilling Romano.

France had decided against participating because he preferred to enjoy his wine, not chug it like an undignified animal. And Italy had wanted to join, though he hadn't understood the concept of it, but with Germany's better judgment he had been made to stay out of it with Japan, whom was still thought to be too young to be drinking by the other two Axis members.

However, one drink couldn't be chosen easily as each country had their own preferences but, in order to save time and try to out-drink the other countries the fastest, shots of [extra strong] whiskey were chosen as the primary drink.

So, in order to keep order and keep someone from potentially spiking or sabotaging someone else, Switzerland set up the two lines of ten shots each in front of each country, carefully watching each to make sure they didn't try to get a head start.

And so, with a countdown from the blond Swiss, the contest commenced. Each participating country shot down their first shot with ease, moving onto the next almost all at the exact same time. For those watching it was easy to tell that it would be a close race.

America barged ahead, downing shot after shot in quick succession and making it about halfway ahead of the others. However, his lead didn't last long as the alcohol hit its mark much too fast for America's liking. America could feel his stomach start to roll and his lead was lost as England pulled into first place, just a shot ahead of Prussia and Germany.

For some reason Russia seemed to be having a hard time and was contesting for dead last with Canada and Romano, both of whom were already looking a little inebriated.

Denmark was close behind the German brothers, Norway was keeping up with Denmark, which in itself was a feat for the Nordic.

Spain seemed to have dropped out of the race entirely after the first shot and was currently just looking longingly at a fuming Romano (who was angry at nothing).

Turkey and Greece had also dropped out and were just plain out fighting and causing a ruckus.

And China completely regretted his entering of the competition, his face looking green and him feeling sick already only after a few shots, though he absolutely refused to drop out of the race for his own personal reasons.

Eventually Canada fell over and passed out cold on the floor (after finishing 7 shots). Romano also left, the competition completely forgotten as he 'predicted a 99% chance of shit storm' going Spain's way (after finishing about 7 shots).

No one was really sure what Spain had done, but the brunette didn't seem to mind it.

America had to leave the competition to go throw up and was eliminated because of it (after about 14 shots). He would've been pretty unhappy about it usually but because he was drunk he couldn't think straight and ended up being more loud and obnoxious than ever.

England, though he had gotten the lead, ended up forgetting about the competition as he started talking to America about multiple normally sensitive topics, becoming extremely emotional for almost no reason (after about 11 shots).

Norway, though he was still fine (after about 8 shots), had to stop when Denmark (after 12 shots) started trying to strip and was yelling loudly, causing the Norwegian to forfeit early in order to take care of his annoying brother.

Prussia held out just a little longer than Germany, though they both quit at almost the same time, Germany when he started to get distracted by Italy who hadn't been doing anything for a change, and Prussia when he was thoroughly drunk and took Germany quitting as his cue to laugh loudly at his brother's "failure" (after 13 and 14 shots respectively).

Russia ended up pulling out vodka that he had had in his coat and drank that instead, eliminating him from the competition, though no one bothered to tell him this fact (this was after about 2 shots of whiskey, thus going on to drink his whole vodka bottle instead).

And China held out the longest, strangely enough. Though he didn't drink the most (only about 7 shots) he had taken the longest and held out for the longest time, though he had to quit when his stomach couldn't handle it anymore and he had to throw up as well.

So, despite everyone being off somewhere else or too drunk or sick to care, Switzerland took the time to count the shots taken by each country. America and Prussia had tied for first with Germany coming in a close second and Denmark pulling in third.

Switzerland, of course, didn't count Russia's bottle of vodka (he had finished the entire thing and was working on his second one without looking even slightly inebriated), which would have put him over the edge and made him win by a long shot, but because it was a competition with shots of whiskey, Russia didn't win. No one was sure why Russia only drank vodka, but it was thought that it was probably best not to ask.

And thus, with everyone drunk as hell, or in Russia's case, just getting started, everyone decided that it would probably be best to leave. Before things got _too_ out of hand.

England laughed loudly. "I am the Britannia Angel!" He shouted, managing to stand while wearing a white toga that no one knew where he had gotten.

"Hahaha! Nice dude!" America yelled, wholeheartedly approving of the Englishman's strange state.

A very drunk England, er, Britannia Angel, smiled widely, an evil glint in his eye. Everyone who wasn't completely drunk off their ass looked at him in a mixture of confusion and slight fear. Well, except for Russia, whom it was hard to tell if he was drunk or not and was just smiling widely, watching the scene in front of him with amusement.

America stumbled over to him and tried to sling an arm around his shoulder, though it was a little awkward with Russia being just that bit taller than him, a feat that not many people could accomplish.

Russia looked down at the smiling American and kept his smile on, allowing the drunk blond to have this odd moment that he would forget by tomorrow anyways.

France walked cautiously over to England, who was standing on wobbly legs and holding what looked to be a plastic toy wand, a yellow star on top of the pink handle.

" _Anglettere_ , let's not be hasty here." France said, holding his hands in a form of negotiation.

"Put the wand down. We don't need what happened last time to happen again." He tried, reaching slowly for the wand that, though it looked fake, everyone knew held some power. Anyone who had been around when England had last gotten drunk didn't like to talk about what happened.

England laughed again. "I can grant any wish!" He yelled out loudly.

"I wish you'd stop…" France muttered under his breath.

"Ooh! Ooh, ooh! This-this guy has a wish!" America called, stumbling over to the toga-d Brit. Russia was leaning on the blond heavily, though America didn't seem affected by it. Apparently his alcohol had finally reached him.

For some reason Russia looked sad. Actually sad, not his fake kind that he would sometimes use to try and get the Baltics to feel sympathy for him. England looked at him proudly.

"What is your wish?" He boasted.

Russia looked at him, his eyes sparkling. "I wish-" he hiccupped, "I wish that I wasn't so lonely."

"That's lame!" America complained, pushing at the Russian leaning on his shoulder.

As America turned to leave, England's wand glowed a faint color as he chanted something under his breath, his words slurring together sloppily. By the time the glow had dispersed it didn't seem like anything had happened and everyone had gone back to their drunk activities.

Most of the more sane nations had left a while ago, the Nordic group, the drunk nations, France, Spain, Italy, and Japan being the only ones that remained for the "after party".

But eventually, everyone called it quits and left to their rooms, some to sleep off the alcohol, others to do God knows what, and the rest just to sleep in preparation for tomorrow.

* * *

 _Firestar: Alright two more chapters are up, I have two more to go and then I'll start writing in requests. I'm also thinking of doing a truth or dare, so any ideas for what you guys might want to see would also be greatly appreciated. Hmm, I usually have someone to help me with the outro, but since mostly everyone's drunk I guess I'm on my own for today. So I hope you all enjoyed and please review, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Firestar: Hello and welcome back! I want to thank everyone for the nice comments and the great request ideas! Also, thanks for continuing to read this... story_

 _France: Oh now mon petite why the pause?_

 _Firestar: I don't if I actually consider this a story_

 _France: Well there is not much else to call it by, non?_

 _Firestar: I guess, anyways, if you could France, please do the disclaimer, I have to get back to baking_

 _France: The author does not own Hetalia, otherwise I may not be so sexy and that would be a tragedy._

 _Firestar: You are a tragedy_

 _France: So mean T-T_

* * *

-The Summit: Day 3-

Russia woke up in a room that wasn't the one that he had been assigned to at the start of the week. The room that he would normally stay in during these week long meetings. He looked around, his head throbbing with a hangover and his stomach revolting against him.

Usually Russia was able to hold his liquor well but he might admit that even he went a _bit_ overboard yesterday. Though he wouldn't tell any of the other nations that.

He would never tell anyone about his own troubles. You never know what might be used against you. No matter how small.

Russia shook himself out of his daze and scanned the foreign room. He was on the floor, his pipe laid haphazardly next to him and his coat was strewn about carelessly over himself. He had slept in it.

He sighed and stood up, taking his pipe with him as he stood to his imposingly tall height. His head throbbed even more and he looked at the bed that was next to his previous place on the floor. There was a lump of a body under the covers, its features hidden by the blankets.

Russia prodded it with the end of his pipe.

It moved and the covers fell from its face. Russia knew that blond haired, blue-eyed nation anywhere.

He was just glad he didn't wake up.

Somehow, in his drunken state, Russia had managed to "share" a room with America and his brother… what was his name? Canada, yes that was it, Canada. Thankfully they were far from waking up anytime soon so Russia was able to sneak out generally unnoticed.

Well, except for that little polar bear that Canada always carried around with him. As Russia was leaving the bear had woken up and watched him leave. It hadn't done anything, but just watched Russia leave curiously. Though Russia knew he would easily be able to take the bear cub, it still gave him a feeling of uneasiness as he closed the North Americans' door with a quiet click.

God, his head was still pounding.

Hangovers suck.

"England wake up" A small, high pitched voice called out to the sleeping island nation. The green-eyed country stirred and immediately regretted waking up or moving whatsoever.

"England?" The small voice had become worried.

England cracked his eyed open to see his long lasting companion Flying Mint Bunny. But oh God did he regret opening his eyes. His head was pounding, his vision was pulsing, he felt ready to throw up and the light screaming at him was not helping _at all._ He felt like dying.

In fact, it probably would've been a sweet relief rather than this slow torture that he knew he wouldn't be able to escape from for the next few days. Why did he have to drink? He would never drink again. He meant it this time. But, he always said that. But like life and shit. And he was pretty sure the light held some sort of grudge against him. And, and, well, he didn't know anymore.

Oh bloody hell he was losing it.

Canada stumbled into the meeting room, not doing too well to try and cover up his dreadful hangover. Thankfully no one seemed to notice his presence and he made his way into the noisy room, deeply regretting doing so when his headache only worsened with the noise.

"Shut up!" Germany's voice rattled Canada's brain and he clutched his head groaning. He noticed a few of the other nations, including Germany, oddly enough, do the same. Just how drunk had they gotten last night? Germany spoke again, but much softer this time, which Canada was very thankful for.

"Obviously we are not in the best of conditions because of our little "contest" last night. So please, try and keep unnecessary chattering to a minimum as those who participated try to get over their hangovers".

For some reason, America wasn't sure why, America felt the need to bother England about a particular thing that had been on his mind for a while. Sure his head was still hurting and stuff, but it wasn't nearly important as the topic of conversation that had just popped into America's mind. Unfortunately England wasn't feeling well, which put him in a _very_ uncooperative state, but the blue-eyed nation found that this specific topic couldn't wait.

"Iggy, why do they say aluminium at your place?" America asked when he had gotten in hearing range of his former care taker.

England lifted his head from the table and looked at the blond in confusion. "What?"

"Why do they call aluminum aluminium at your place?" America repeated himself.

England sighed and dropped his head back on the table, regretting it when it just seemed to toss his brains into a flurry even more than they already were. "Please go away"

China looked on as the two Western nations talked about something that he frankly didn't care about. Russia was more his problem right now, as he always seemed to be. China wasn't feeling up to the task of dealing with the Russian, especially since his head was pounding and he just didn't feel well all over, but apparently he didn't get a say in the matter. He never seemed to.

"China, can we be friends?" Russia asked him sincerely, getting much too close for China's comfort.

"Leave me alone, aru. I don't feel well" China politely refused.

"Please?" Russia asked again, leaning in closer to the uncomfortable Asian nation.

China stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said, hurriedly leaving the meeting room as he really did start to feel ill again.

Germany didn't feel well, as would be expected of anyone who had just gotten drunk the night before and was currently dealing with a terrible hangover. Beer never gave him this bad of a hangover. Beer was far superior in many ways in Germany's mind, but that wasn't the problem right now.

Right now Germany had to deal with his obnoxious brother who seemed like he only felt well when he was being loud.

"Bruder please quiet down" Germany said with a sigh. He didn't even know why they had bothered to have a meeting today when everyone knew nothing would get done anyways.

"Never! The awesome Prussia doesn't listen to anyone!" Prussia exclaimed loudly, seeming, to all intents and purposes, still a bit tipsy.

Germany sighed as Italy started mindlessly chattering away about painting and pretty women, his voice cutting straight through the poor blonde's brain. Germany was seriously considering smashing his head off the table.

Japan watched on silently as everyone was in different states of pain. Some being in "pain" due to the dull meeting, and others being in actual pain because of the hangovers they had acquired from drinking too much last night. Japan knew he should've stepped in and stopped them before they could get carried away but he hadn't wanted to be rude and ruin their fun, so he had let them continue.

He didn't feel too good that it was his fault that everyone was like this but he felt slightly better when he reminded himself that he had made sure that all his friends and acquaintances had made it safely to bed. He had even stayed afterwards to clean up so that the janitor didn't have to worry himself about a mess that they had caused.

Japan knew that cleaning up is what janitors are paid for, but it made him feel better, even if it was only slightly.

* * *

 _Firestar: Ah yes, hangovers. Fun_

 _Germany: Und how do you know what hangovers are?_

 _Firestar: Movies_

 _Germany: You don't drink?_

 _Firestar: No, I may be old enough to at your place but I live in the US, so it's a little different for me_

 _Germany: Good, you should not drink until you are old enough. And just because you may be old enough doesn't mean you should either._

 _Firestar: Yeah, I know. Thanks Germany. Anyways, review, request, and comment, anything is appreciated_


	7. Chapter 7

_Firestar: Hey guys, I wanted to let everyone know that this is the last chapter that I actually have written, so I'll do my best to start writing in requests soon, and the update schedule might be all over the place because besides me having to write now, school is also starting soon, but I'll do my best to keep a fairly decent paced schedule. Also, I'm trying to set up a truth or dare, as I've said in a previous chapter, so any ideas for that would be greatly appreciated!_

 _America: T_ _he author doesn't own Hetalia and we hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

America was bored. He got bored easily sure but this time he was _really_ bored.

What was the point of meetings? They never got anything done, that was what the bosses' had meetings for. So then why did the nations need to be dragged into it? It made no sense to America, or anyone else for that matter, and it always seemed more for show.

But back to the main point at hand. America was bored, and that needed to be solved.

France was torn between what he wanted to do.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to bother England (who seemed rather irritable today), hang out with his Bad Touch friends (who were also bored), or try and figure out something to do. France laughed suddenly, earning a few questioning stares from the nations around him as they ultimately decided to stay out of whatever the French nation was planning.

"What is it, frog?" England muttered loud enough for France to hear, never even bothering to lift his head from the table.

France ignored the comment, "Well, _Anglettere,_ I was just thinking, maybe to alleviate some boredom we could play something."

This got England to lift his head from the table, his hair in more of a mess than usual and his tie astray. "What is it?" He asked skeptically, frowning as France laughed more.

"I do believe it is what you call truth or dare?" France said, raising an eyebrow and smiling, knowing very well what the game was called.

England's frown deepened. His head still hurt and he just wished he had thought to bring tea with him this time round. He shook his head to clear the thoughts (unfortunately not the headache) and looked at the grinning French man across from him. "Sorry, what?"

France groaned, "I would like to play truth or dare" France repeated, allowing the Brit a moment to process it.

England narrowed his eyes at France. He was pretty sure the French man was scheming something. An important rule England has always lived by is _don't trust France._

This rule goes for many things, it first became a rule when England had grown his hair out as a younger nation and asked France to style it for him which, in the Brit's opinion, had ended terribly and the rule eventually followed him throughout the years and included many things.

Don't trust France if he offers beverages, they're probably spiked, don't trust France if he tries to get you to sign a calendar, it's probably a marriage agreement, don't trust France if he has an idea, it's probably a bad one, don't trust France if he wants to play a game, it's probably going to involve sexual themes some way or another, and the list goes on and on.

England shook his head. "No"

France pouted, " _Anglettere_ " He complained.

"No"

"What's going on, dudes?" America butted into the conversation.

England groaned and put his head in his hand, "Sod off, Yank"

"Shut it, Limey" America retorted just as quickly.

" _Anglettere_ here does not want to play a little game of truth or dare" France explained, making a face at the uncaring Brit opposite him.

America's eyes lit up, "Aw, why not Iggy? It'll be fun!"

"That's what I was saying!" France protested as England's head shot up to glare at America.

"It's a trick! He just wants everyone to do something sexual so he can appease his desires!" England protested, staring hard at America and utterly ignoring France.

"That is not true!" France called out, remaining ignored.

America rolled his eyes. "You never want to do anything fun. Who says you even have to play?! If you're so worried about France then just stay out of the game!" America said, slightly incredulous. Man, that was an emotion he never thought he'd have. Something new everyday.

England stared at the superpower in front of him. His mouth was agape as America stared hard into his eyes, willing him to say anything against his judgment of the game.

 _But it's become more than that._ England realized, his emerald eyes widening slightly. He willed his mouth closed and blinked, turning away from America and back towards the table. He gazed at the wood fibers of the table.

"Fine" He said in a voice no louder than a whisper.

He knew America heard it though because soon his presence beside him moved away and he was alone to ponder to himself once again. He had wanted to be alone this entire time but now there was a bitter taste in his mouth that he just couldn't seem to get rid of.

He really wished he had some tea.

Canada was appalled at the scene he had just witnessed. America had just stood against England for a _game._ Canada knew it was more than that, he had been a part of the revolutionary war, but he never would have guessed how much actual emotion must have been behind it.

If what he had just witnessed was any sort of indicator, he could imagine why America always had a hard time recounting the revolutionary war times.

"Who are you?" His little polar bear asked him, straining its neck to look up at its owner from its place in his lap.

Canada sighed and smiled patiently at the creature, "I'm Canada"

* * *

 _Firestar: Sorry for the lame chapter guys, but as I said I don't have a whole lot of ideas and I just wanted to set up the next chapter. If you guys don't want a truth or dare, let me know and I'll change it to something you guys decide on, but if you do want truth or dare, give me some ideas. What kinds of truths and dares might you want for the nations? From which nation to which nation? Let me know who you want to play truth or dare and I'll try to incorporate everyone as best I can. (And don't worry about Iggy not playing, he'll probably be in it)._

 _England: Don't I get a say in if I want to play or not?_

 _Everyone: No!_

 _England: You're all wankers. We hope you enjoyed the story, please review and comment what you want to see next and our author will try her best to add it to the story when she's not weighed down with the burdens of life._

 _Firestar: Thanks Iggy *sarcasm*_

 _England: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that_


	8. Chapter 8

_Firestar: Hello and welcome back to Nation Fun! I wanted to warn everyone that some of the nations are a little OOC in this chapter, but I promise I'll do my best to keep them in character in future chapters. Anyways, I started school today (so fun, note sarcasm) so depending on how busy I am with homework and life and stuff, I may not get to upload for a bit but I'll try to keep a schedule. Hmm, I feel like I've forgotten something..._

 _Canada: Did you say thank you to everyone who commented?_

 _Firestar: Oh! You're right! I want to thank everyone for the great ideas and I will be incorporating them into the story in the future chapters, so you can all look forward to that! (though I do have to do a bit of research on a few of the requests just so I don't do it wrong) I also wanted to thank Simana for giving me some ideas for this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

How had he gotten dragged into this again? Oh, that's right, the bloody frog made him play. Despite being completely against the idea, France had threatened to reveal one of England's secrets that he's wished would never resurface again.

Well, it doesn't matter now anyways, what matters is the fact that right now, France is trying to get England to kiss him. On the mouth.

England knew he was right. He's always right, but no one ever listens to him.

France leaned closer to England, making an annoying heat rise in the annoyed Brit's cheeks. "Onhonhon~ _Anglettere,_ you're blushing."

"Shut up you frog!" England yelled as the game was quickly forgotten. He lunged for the Frenchman's neck, trying to get a vantage point on the idiot that had somehow managed to turn his truth to a dare.

America laughed loudly as the two started to fight, England missing his chance to kill the Frenchman and France retaliating as soon as he realized what was happening. He too quickly forgot about the game he was supposed to be playing and left everyone else confused and wondering what to do.

"Truth or d're?" Sweden asked as he turned to look at Finland, his stoic expression ever immovable. Finland looked at him in slight confusion, the attention of the rest of the nations still playing turning back to the game and towards the Fin.

"Dare?" Finland asked unsurely, completely caught off guard by Sweden's out of character question.

Sweden thought for a moment as the rest of the nations leaned in, awaiting Finland's task. "I d're you t' p'nts Den."

Finland laughed nervously, "Haha, what?" He asked, making sure he heard the Swede correctly. His speech was very hard to understand sometimes and for some reason it sounded like he Sweden wanted Finland to go and pants Denmark, but that couldn't be right, right? Right?

"I d're you t' p'nts Den." Sweden repeated, continuing to stare at Finland as he grew even more uncomfortable.

"Um, are you sure about that, Su-san? I don't really want to embarrass Den in front of everyone." Finland asked, laughing nervously again.

Sweden nodded as the nations playing pressured him on. "O-Okay"

Finland left the group of nations sitting on the floor and snuck around the meeting room table, doing his best to stay out of sight and apologizing to those who he accidently bumped into.

He approached Denmark who was currently having a _very_ loud conversation with Prussia and felt the anticipation building from the nations on the floor. He glanced back at them and saw all eyes on him, following his every movement.

Sweden nodded at him and Finland inhaled deeply, letting it all out slowly as he prepared himself for the task at hand.

Finland ran from his spot next to the table and towards Denmark and Prussia, both of whom had yet to notice his presence. He grabbed onto the Dane's pants and pulled downwards with all his strength, belt, pants and… everything pooling at the Dane's ankles.

Finland looked up at Denmark in horror, his face redder than a tomato as he frantically tried to stand and get away. What Finland had forgotten to take into account was the fact that sometimes Denmark liked to wear a belt. This had been one of those times.

While the belt hadn't stopped Finland from pantsing the blond, it did take something… else with it.

Denmark stood in the middle of the room, half naked.

A minute ago, he had been having a conversation with Prussia and the next he felt a tugging sensation from his belt down and then the cold air greeting him.

He looked down as Prussia started laughing loudly, eruptions of laughter exploding from everywhere in the meeting room with the occasional complaint at indecency. Finland was on the ground, frantically trying to stand up while his face looked like it was about to catch fire. Denmark's pants, belt, and underwear were also on the ground around his ankles.

He took a moment to process what was occurring and then laughed suddenly, quieting everyone else. "Haha! I told you mine was bigger!"

Finland's face was extremely close to catching fire.

Eventually Finland made it back to the group of nations on the floor, mentally scarred and unwilling to participate ever again. Sweden did his best to apologize, though the look of deep satisfaction never really left his eyes.

"Hey Iggy! I dare you to go to McDonald's with me!" America yelled as France and England finally broke apart.

"You git! You didn't even give me the option of truth!" England complained loudly back to him as the Brit and Frenchman made their way back over to the nations on the floor.

"Fine, truth or dare?" America asked with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Truth" England said, smirking at the unfazed American.

"Would you ever go to McDonald's with me?" America asked innocently, looking at England as he sat down next to him on the floor.

"No" England answered too quickly as he turned away and looked for the next victim.

"Canada, truth or dare?" England asked the surprised nation, looking mischievous.

"Dare" Canada answered after a moment of thinking.

England smirked. "I dare you to kiss Prussia"

Canada flushed and hugged Mr. Kumajirou closer to him. "U-Um, I d-don't know"

"Go on lad, that's your dare, you have to do it."

"A-And what if I d-don't?" Canada asked nervously, glancing quickly over at the albino who was talking to Denmark still and gaining an even deeper blush.

England though for a moment before France butted in. "Then you have to speak in a British accent for the rest of the day." France said, shivering at the immensity of his own idea. Canada shivered too as England started yelling loudly at the Frenchman.

Canada stood from his spot on the floor. He put Kumajirou down, and threaded his way through the other nations, some following his movements while the others were too pre-occupied with the yelling match going on between England and France. Canada flushed at the attention he was getting as he got closer to the loud Prussian and Dane.

Prussia noticed Canada's nearly invisible presence before he had gotten within ten feet of the duo. The albino met Canada halfway, either oblivious or uncaring to the large blush all over Canada's face.

"Hey birdie, did you finally decide to spend time with the awesome me? Kesesese" Prussia asked, laughing loudly as he slung an arm over Canada's shoulders.

Canada really wished he had Mr. Kumakuro to bury his face in right now.

"Um, actually Prussia. I, um, needed to finish a, um, d-dare." Canada told him, glancing quickly at Prussia.

"Oh? What was it? Can the awesome Prussia help you finish it?" Prussia laughed loudly again.

Canada's flush deepened further, it was a surprise to him he hadn't caught fire entirely. He leaned closer to the oblivious Prussian and pecked him quickly on the cheek, shocking him into silence as Canada ducked away and back towards the group of nations on the floor.

Prussia was left in the middle of the room with a slight flush and a hand on the cheek Canada had kissed, wondering what exactly had just happened.

Canada rejoined the group without being too noticed and hugged Kumajirou to his chest closely, burying his burning face in his companion's soft fur.

"Who are you?" The ever familiar question came.

Canada muttered something incomprehensible.

Eventually Canada got over himself and everyone returned their dwindling attention to the game at hand.

"America, truth or dare?" Canada asked softly, looking at his brother across from him.

"Dare" America answered immediately, looking confident.

Canada smiled. "I dare you to…" Canada pretended to think for a minute.

"I dare you to speak like England for the rest of the day." America opened his mouth to protest.

"Or, if you don't want to, you can act like me for the rest of the day, eh?" America narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips tightly together, forming a thin line.

"Which one is it?" Canada egged him on, smiling innocently at his twin.

"New England is gonna hate me you wanker." America told his brother, shocking the other nations in the group.

"You don't _have_ to talk like England." Canada reminded him.

America narrowed his eyes. "Dude,"

Canada shook his head, "No slang"

America narrowed his eyes further. "There's no way I can love moose and drag my ass as much as you do." Canada shrugged innocently as America struggled to grasp the accent he used to have.

"Oi, Russia, truth or dare?" America asked, hating Canada more and more by the second while also thinking England's death glare towards him was absolutely hilarious.

Russia giggled, sending a shiver down China's spine. "I think I will take a dare, comrade."

America smirked. "I dare you to go to McDonald's with me after the meeting."

Russia shrugged. "It will be a date, da?"

America blushed and shrugged, looking at the ground while Russia smiled. "Da. China, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth, aru" China said, not wanting to risk a dare from Russia of all people. He dreaded to think what Russia might make him do if he took a dare.

Russia looked slightly disappointed. "Are we friends?" He asked, sounding more sincere than China thought he could.

To be honest, it kind of scared him.

"我不知道! (I don't know!)" China answered quickly, too flustered to bother with English. China looked at the floor as Russia's eyes bored into him.

"Um, Japan! Truth or dare?" China asked Japan, hoping to get everyone's attention off of himself.

Japan was shocked at China's outburst for a moment.

"Truth, please" He answered when he had gotten over the initial shock.

China thought for a moment. "Do you like anyone here?"

"O-Of course I do. Why wouldn't I like my friends?"

"No, not as a friend" China clarified.

"Oh." Japan thought for a moment.

"No, I do not like anyone that way." He answered truthfully.

To be honest, Japan didn't need someone else to be happy, just watching his friends have something a bit more than just friendship was good enough for him, even if they didn't want to admit it.

"Italy-san, truth or dare?" Japan asked, turning the attention to the Italian watching everyone happily.

"Truth!"

"Do you like Germany-san?" Japan asked, leaning towards Italy ever so slightly in anticipation.

"Ve, of course I do!" Italy replied back enthusiastically as Germany blushed next to him and Romano started yelling.

"Why do you-a like that potato bastard more than me, dammit?"

"Fratello, I never said I liked Germany more than you. It was a part of the question." Italy tried explaining as Romano ignored him and started yelling at the German who had managed to get control of his blush.

The game was quickly forgotten as Italy started crying at his brother to leave Germany alone. Germany was remaining fairly unfazed by Romano's continuous curses which just seemed to anger the Southern Italian even more.

As most of the nations were distracted by the one sided argument Romano and Germany were having, no one noticed as the door to the meeting room opened.

A girl of about 18 years slipped into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She looked around at the nations and smiled widely, her inner fangirl beginning to show.

 _No_ , she thought to herself as she wiped the smile off her face and replaced it with a carefully neutral expression. She didn't want to scare anyone.

She breathed deeply and slipped into the throng of nations sitting on the floor, sitting down in an empty spot next to England and America, neither of whom had noticed her presence yet. She felt her excitement begin to rise again and felt like she was about to pass out, but she bottled it up and remained conscious, waiting for her time.

"England, truth or dare?" A feminine voice with a light British accent spoke up, startling the two nations she had sat in the middle of.

Eventually everyone else realized it was just a bit too quiet and looked around for the thing that had caused America to stop yelling, all eyes landing on the young girl curiously.

"Who are you, aru?" China spoke up, seeming to find his voice first.

The girl smiled pleasantly. "I'm Simana. It's very nice to meet you all" She introduced herself, looking around at all the nations staring at her. Even a few of the nations that hadn't been playing truth or dare earlier had come over curiously, wondering what had caused the abrupt silence in the room.

"How did you get here?" Germany asked sternly, looking ready to kick the girl out.

"The author wrote me into the story. I had a request that she wasn't sure how to fulfill without changing the story too much so she gave me the chance to ask my questions myself without changing the previous story line." She explained, shrugging.

"Dude, we're not supposed to know we're in a story" America whispered in her ear, losing his previous British accent.

Simana's eyes widened. "Oh crap, you're right. Um, what I meant to say is that I got lost and wandered in here." She told the nations, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her neck as they watched her warily.

"Are you going to leave?" Germany asked, staring at her.

"Ve~ Germany, don't be so mean to the ragazza, she just wanted to ask England something." Italy said, smiling at the girl who blushed lightly and smiled back at him.

"It's not like we're doing anything important anyways" England said, shrugging. He had taken a slight liking to her already because she was, after all, one of his citizens.

"Onhonhon~ And how could we tell such a belle fille to get out?" France asked, smiling seductively at Simana. She narrowed her eyes slightly and tried to contain the blood rushing to her face.

"The awesome me will now join your game!" Prussia announced, completely oblivious to their newest arrival and sitting down next to Canada who was doing his best to shrink into himself.

Simana rolled her eyes, she didn't mind Prussia, she just didn't ship PruCan. She would have to do something about that after she asked England the question that had been brewing with her for a while. "England, can I ask you something?" She asked, looking at the Brit.

"Of course love, what do you want to know?"

She grimaced slightly, realizing this was going to be harder than she had originally hoped. "Could you tell me about the revolutionary war?"

England's eyes widened. "The-um, the revolutionary war" England gulped, "was a long time ago and I, uh, don't really like to talk about it. Heh, sorry love, maybe you could ask me a different question?" He said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at the ground.

Simana could feel an unpleasant aura coming from beside her. She turned to look at America who was staring at the ground expressionlessly, hands clenched into fists by his sides.

She gulped, "Um. Hey Prussia! Truth or dare?" She called over to the ex-nation who was too close to Canada for her liking. She felt the mood lighten slightly as the attention was turned to a different topic.

"Kesesese, dare!" Prussia answered back just as loudly, unfazed by the random person challenging him.

Simana smirked, getting just what she was hoping for. "I dare you to kiss Hungary"

Prussia's eyes widened and he remained motionless for a second.

"Did someone call for me?" Hungary asked, looking over the heads of the nations and spying the girl sitting amongst the others.

"Oh! I didn't know we had someone joining us today. Hello" Hungary said, moving over to Simana as she smiled politely down at her.

"Hello" Simana replied back cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Simana"

"It's nice to meet you too Simana, I am Hungary." Hungary introduced herself before looking over at the wide eyed albino.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, using the frying pan she had had behind her back to point out the odd behavior of the normally loud ex-nation.

"Oh nothing, he just has to do a dare is all." Simana replied, smiling innocently at the Hungarian woman.

"Oh, I see. If you need any help with any of these men let me know." Hungary told her, walking off.

"Will do, thank you" Simana called back.

She returned her attention to Prussia.

"Go on" She urged him, reaching for the camera in her pocket, the one that she kept on her at all times. You never know when a great opportunity for a picture may arise.

Prussia looked at her like she was crazy before he seemed to shake himself out of his funk and grinned widely.

"The awesome me will never back down from a challenge!" He declared as he stood and walked over to where Hungary and Austria were having a conversation further down the table.

Simana whipped her camera out and stood near the table in anticipation, waiting for the perfect moment.

Prussia leaned over and gave Hungary a very quick peck on the cheek before he laughed loudly. Hungary was wide eyed for a nano second before her eyes narrowed dangerously and her frying pan connected with a sickening crunch on the Prussian's head. Prussia fell to the ground, out cold as Hungary yelled curses at him and threatened to beat him to a pulp. Austria had to drag her out of the meeting room and into the hall beyond.

Simana checked her camera. "Aw man" She sighed when she saw that the picture hadn't come out well at all. She deleted it sadly and sat back down in defeat. Maybe she could get them to do it again.

Most of the nations were staring at the girl in disbelief. Germany looked angry. "Please leave" He told the girl, pointing towards the door.

"Darn. Okay, guess my welcome here has been worn out. Japan, keep me posted." Simana said as she tucked her camera back in her pocket and stood to leave.

"H-Hai" Japan stuttered as the strange girl left the meeting room.

The nations were looking at each other in confusion when an ear piercing squeal reached their ears. They winced and glanced at the door nervously, deciding that it was probably fine not to check.

* * *

 _Firestar: Hehe, so um, as you can see, this chapter was a bit different..._

 _Romano: A bit different my ass! You let some random girl into the chapter!_

 _Germany: That was very irresponsible, we have the Fourth Wall for a reason._

 _Firestar: But it's no fun when we all can't be in the story! You're lucky I haven't written myself in yet, or anyone else in!_

 _Italy: Ve~ It was kind of fun. I wish the bella could have stayed longer_

 _Germany: Nein Italy_

 _Prussia: Hungary knocked the awesome me out because of her!_

 _Firestar: *shrugs* There are far worse things fan girls can do. You're lucky that she's one of the more sane ones. If you want I can write more people into the story~ Won't that be fun~_

 _*everyone starts yelling at author-chan*_

 _Canada: *sighs* We hope you enjoyed this special chapter of Nation Fun. The author might consider writing more people in, but it's not definite, this might have just been something special for the chapter, she's not sure yet. Please review, comment and request, the author would love to hear more ideas and she'll do her best to add them into the story eventually. Thanks for reading_


	9. Chapter 9

_Firestar: Hey guys, sorry for the sorta late update, I've been feeling kind of lazy and school/homework doesn't help either._

 _Romano: Excuses_

 _Firestar: Hey! You don't go to school! I don't need your sass, thank you very much_

 _Romano: Because being a nation is so much easier than school_

 _Firestar: *glares* Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I don't own Hetalia_

 _Romano: *mutters* Good thing too_

 _Firestar: What was that?!_

* * *

-The Summit: Day 4-

Russia woke up (in his normal room, thank you very much) to the sound of scratching at his door. Out of instinct his eyes grew wide and he quickly jumped out of bed and searched for a place to hide.

However, he soon realized that the door wasn't being broken down and the scratching wasn't as loud as his sister's normal clawing. He let out a breath of relief and calmed down, curiosity overwhelming him as he moved over to the door in just a tank top and sweatpants.

What, did you think he wears his coat and scarf all the time?

Russia opened the door as the soft scratching stopped and peeked outside his room, searching for the source of the noise.

He heard a tiny 'mew' sound from below him and he looked down, bright green-yellow eyes looking back up at him. The tiny calico kitten pushed itself into his room and rubbed against his leg, purring loudly for a cat its size.

Russia was surprised by the little cat's presence and stared at the purring ball of fur in shock for a few moments. He blinked and took his eyes off the cat for a moment to look outside in the hallway to make sure no one else had seen the small cat or his confusion. No one else was up yet.

He looked back down at the kitten and crouched to its height, causing it to back away from his legs a bit to avoid getting hit.

"Privet little friend. What are you doing here?" Russia asked the cat.

It tilted its head at him before purring loudly again and pushing its nose into his hand. Russia smiled slightly, he was glad the kitten wasn't scared of him, as most animals and people alike seem to be, but he also knew it couldn't stay with him.

"I am sorry friend, but you have to leave, da?" Russia told the kitten, scooting it towards the open door.

As much as he would love the kitten to stay, he didn't want to get attached to the feline. Being too attached to anything was never good when you had a country to run.

The calico blinked at him and tilted its head again as it tried to resist getting closer to the door. It meowed at him as Russia pushed it gently outside and closed the door before it could run in again.

Russia sighed softly and moved around his room, getting his things together for the meeting and preparing something akin to breakfast. The scratching started up again and the kitten meowed from behind the door as Russia ignored it and went about his morning activities.

America was bored.

He had gotten to the meeting room earlier just to bug England, but now he was starting to see why he didn't make this a daily occurrence. He yawned and looked at his Styrofoam coffee cup, wondering if he should take a sip or not. He wasn't necessarily tired, but he was bored.

He picked it up and took a sip before an idea struck him. It could work, since he was in the room with just a few nations, namely England, Germany, Switzerland, Leich- Liek- Leichtin- Oh never mind, you know who, and… and… the guy with the polar bear. America shook the thought off, he'd figure it out later.

"The floor is lava!" He cried, startling the somewhat tired nations as he jumped onto the table and watched as the lava consumed everything it touched except for the furniture. Everyone stared at him with deadpan expressions, no one was up for his antics this early in the morning, or ever.

"But guys, you're dying!" America complained loudly when no one joined in his game.

Though he couldn't see it, Liechtenstein and Canada both lifted their feet from the floor.

"America, no one is in any mood for your games" England told America.

America pouted. "But Iggy, I'm boooorrreeedd" He complained, drawing out the last word much longer than necessary to express just how bored he really was.

England rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you really have to learn to be more mature. You can't go around acing like a child forever."

America pouted further and turned away from the island nation. He sat down cross legged on the table top and looked out the window sulkily. England rolled his eyes again and tried to ignore the childish superpower.

Russia entered the meeting room with the little kitten following behind him and meowing loudly. Russia looked at the American sitting on the table top in confusion before deciding he didn't really want anything to do with whatever it was America had planned.

Russia went over to his seat with the kitten still following him and drawing attention from the other nations. He had tried making the kitten stop following him, but no matter what he did, it still followed. He had tried to lose it in the halls of the UN building, he had tried to lock it in an empty room, he had even tried to give it to Lithuania, but the tiny cat was having none of it and found a way to make it back to him every time until Russia just eventually gave up.

"Dude, what's with the tiny cat?" America asked, looking at the kitten curiously from his place atop the table.

"I am not sure, it has been following me all morning." Russia told him, trying to avoid further questioning.

"Why would it follow you?" America asked, his eyes moving up to meet Russia's, mixed emotions hidden behind his half framed glasses.

Russia shrugged and looked at the little kitten that was currently trying to climb his coat.

"I do not know why." Russia sighed inwardly and picked up the cat, a few stray emotions making themselves known to him. He was slightly upset that the kitten had been so bothersome all morning, but he was also extremely happy to have someone, or something, actually like him unconditionally.

"You are a troublesome little kitty" Russia scolded it as it purred contently in his arms, its eyes closed blissfully.

"Ve! Germany I brought a game for today!" Italy called out happily as he entered the meeting room holding a small box up in the air.

Germany sighed, he should have known they wouldn't get anything done, but it was nice to hope. "Und what is it?"

"It's called Ultimate Werewolf, but this one is the Deluxe Edition! I thought this one would be more fun since it can have more players than the regular one" Italy told him as he sat down next to him and showed him the box, a drawing of a werewolf with red eyes and its mouth open angrily jumping out at him from the front cover.

Germany was surprised at first. "I didn't know you liked horror, Italy"

"It's not horror. The cover just looks scary because it's part of the game!" Italy explained as he opened the box and took out the many cards it contained.

"Hey dudes, what you got over here?" America asked, making his way over to Italy and Germany while still on the table top. He stopped across from them and looked down at the box and cards Italy had laid out.

"Ve~ This is Ultimate Werewolf, it's a fun card game that I brought for everyone to play!" Italy exclaimed, smiling at America.

"Please get off the table" Germany intoned, looking annoyed at the blond.

America ignored him and looked down at the cards again. "So how do you play?" He asked, picking up a werewolf card and looking at it closely.

"Well there are day and night cycles just like _Mafia_ and during the day everyone can vote to lynch a player and at night the werewolves wake up and kill the villagers. But there are a lot of different cards that all have their own special ability, so maybe we should see who else wants to play and explain it all then?" Italy asked, looking up at America through closed eyes.

"Sure, dude" America said, excitement shining in his eyes.

He jumped down from the table and made his way around the room, asking anyone who was present if they wanted to play or not, and maybe more or less forcing some of them to play anyways.

Eventually more nations shuffled into the room just as Italy and America started explaining the instructions to the nations who were playing. A few more nations that had arrived late joined in the game as America went over the basics of the game and Italy went into more detail about each card and their special ability.

So with America, Italy, England, France, Japan, Germany, Romano, Spain, Prussia, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Poland, Lithuania, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sealand, Canada, Hungary, and Liechtenstein playing, with Switzerland as the card dealer to avoid cheating, the games began.

* * *

 _Firestar: I hope you guys enjoyed, I know the ending kind of sucks but once again, this is more of a set up chapter than anything, so hopefully the next chapter will be a little more interesting. I would also like to thank Mywinx14 for suggesting Ultimate Werewolf! I had to look it up since I've never heard of it before, but it looks like a really fun game and, since I probably won't be able to explain the rules too well (or convey them well either) then those who don't know about the game might want to look it up, just to know about it before hand (and those who do know it please forgive me ahead of time if I screw up the gameplay at all)._

 _Russia: Author~ Did you have anything to do with this little kitty following me around? *kitten meows in the background*_

 _Firestar: No, you wouldn't remember, but when everyone was drunk,_ someone _made a wish. I'm not gonna say anything, but that wish may or may not have come true in an interesting way._

 _Russia: You will tell me who this someone is, da?_

 _Firestar: *blank look* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and I just wanted to warn everyone that I won't be updating for at least four days because I'm going camping with the fam for Labor Day, but I will try to get the next chapter up when I get back, so bear with me. Hope to see you guys around! And Happy Labor Day!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Firestar: Okay guys, I am super sorry I took so long to update. I've had school and life got in the way and writer's block did not help at all, so I'm sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. I don't own Hetalia_

* * *

Sealand sat happily in his chair, his knees underneath him and a smile on his face as he waited for his card. He was glad he had finally gotten back into the meeting and at the best part too! Being recognized was very important to him, but Sealand knew that playing games was also a very important part of a healthy lifestyle. If only Seborga and Wy could've come… Oh well, he'd just have to try three times as hard to win. He knew he could do it. Now if only he would get a card.

"Night time. Everyone, eyes closed! If I see anyone cheating you'll be shot. Understand?" Switzerland commanded, glaring at all the nations seated around the table. Well, except for Liechtenstein. She got a small smile instead, one she happily returned.

"Hey! I never got my card!" Sealand complained as everyone looked at him.

"You little brat, I told you to stay out of our meetings." England scolded him.

"You jerk face! You can't kick me out! I'm a country too!" Sealand cried back.

England glared at him. "You are not a real country!"

"Am too"

"Are not"

"Am too!"

"Both of you shut up." Switzerland broke up the argument and handed a card to Sealand.

"Ha! Told you so!" Sealand jeered as he looked at his card excitedly. Sealand's face dropped. "Can I get a different card?" He asked, his face having gone slightly pale.

"All cards are final" Switzerland replied as the game finally started.

Night came first and everyone closed their eyes.

"Nostradamus, open your eyes" Switzerland called.

 _(The Nostradamus is a role that plays as a villager but on the first night can vote for the team they think is going to win. If they were right by the end of the game, they get the solo win)_

Canada opened his eyes and glanced around. Switzerland walked over to him and Canada whispered in his ear. Switzerland nodded and noted it as Canada closed his eyes.

"Cupid, please open your eyes" Switzerland called out.

 _(The Cupid chooses who to make fall in love on the first night and if one dies then the other dies from a broken heart)_

England opened his eyes and looked around. He grinned wickedly. He pointed towards America and then to Russia. Switzerland nodded and made a note of it. England closed his eyes, his grin still in place.

"Bodyguard, open your eyes"

 _(The bodyguard protects one player each night)_

Germany opened his eyes. He pointed to Italy and closed them again as Switzerland noted it.

"Seer, open your eyes"

 _(The Seer learns another player's role each night)_

Japan opened his eyes. He pointed to Germany. Switzerland moved over to him and whispered in his ear. Japan nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Spell caster, open your eyes"

 _(The Spell caster casts a spell on anyone they choose and that person cannot talk the next day)_

Romano opened his eyes and looked around the table. He jerked his thumb at the Spaniard sitting next to him and closed his eyes as Switzerland nodded. Switzerland moved over to Spain and whispered in his ear. Spain sighed and nodded as Switzerland moved back to his spot.

"Cult Leader, open your eyes"

 _(Each night the Cult Leader inducts someone into their cult and wins if the surviving players are a part of their cult)_

Italy opened his eyes. Well, he did for a second before closing them and smiling at Switzerland. Switzerland rolled his eyes and gestured around the table. Italy nodded and looked around thoughtfully. He pointed at Germany and dropped his head. Switzerland shrugged and nodded as he noted it.

Before Switzerland called the next role to open their eyes, he went to Liechtenstein and whispered in her ear. She nodded seriously and opened her eyes a crack, just enough to see but not enough for anyone else to notice. Switzerland moved back.

"Werewolves, open your eyes"

 _(Self-explanatory but each night the werewolves, some special and others not, kill someone)_

Five nations opened their eyes and looked at each other silently.

France, Spain, Prussia, and Denmark all shared large grins and pointed to a few different nations. Spain pointed to Romano and Switzerland nodded as he marked it down.

Sealand looked at them sadly. He couldn't do anything since he was the wolf cub

 _(The wolf cub is a part of the werewolf team and if they die, the werewolves get two extra kills the following night)_

except for watch the "werewolves" decide on who to kill. He was basically just a sacrifice. It was terrible. After a few shaken heads and rolled eyes, they agreed to kill Sweden. They closed their eyes as Switzerland moved over to Sweden and flipped his card up (I don't know how else to show someone is dead so just roll with it).

Liechtenstein closed her eyes fully as Switzerland called out the last group.

"Vampires, open your eyes"

 _(Vampires choose someone at night and if that person receives two accusations the next day, they die)_

Two nations opened their eyes. Belarus and Ukraine looked at each other. Belarus pointed towards Lithuania and Ukraine nodded, not wanting to get in the way of her sister's ideas. They closed their eyes as Switzerland noted it.

"Day time. One villager died last night. He was the Tanner"

 _(The Tanner is like a villager but only wins if they are killed)_

"Sweden won but we'll continue anyways." Switzerland continued, noting with light amusement the look of horror on Denmark's face and the glares the other three were giving him. Sweden shrugged uncaringly as Switzerland continued. "Voting time. You can accuse someone and try to lynch them." Switzerland instructed. The nations nodded and looked at each other suspiciously.

"I think it was the Commie!" America cried out, pointing at Russia.

"Why would it be me? If I was a murderer I would not have murdered Sweden, da?" He said sweetly, smiling at the American.

America shivered. "I know it was you dude. You can't fool the hero!" He exclaimed.

"Um, I think Den might have had something to do with it." Finland chipped in, wincing when Denmark looked at him incredulously.

"Fin! Why me?! Why would I ever want to kill Sweden?"

Finland shrugged. "I don't know, but you guys haven't had the best past together…" Finland trailed off as the nations around him started yelling at each other.

"It was Japan, aru!" China yelled out.

Japan looked startled as he stared at China. "China-san, you're not even playing."

"Hmph" China huffed, crossing his arms as he walked away. Japan stared after him as the other nations continued to argue.

"Ve~ This is fun!" Italy exclaimed, smiling.

"Ja Italy, sure" Germany agreed, though he was having a hard time being as optimistic as the Italian beside him. It already seemed like the game was falling apart and they hadn't even gotten past the first day.

"Shut up! Everyone is supposed to vote someone to lynch. This is not the time for arguing over past rivalries, understand?!" Switzerland shouted. Everyone quieted but continued glaring at each other.

"I say we vote the Commie" America offered, raising his hand.

"I second that motion" England said with a straight look on his face, though he was trying his best not to smile.

"Lynch big brother and I will kill you all" Belarus stepped in, causing the two nation's eyes to widen. She smiled creepily. "Now I say we lynch Lithuania, da?" She said, creeping Russia out. Ukraine nodded in agreement.

"Hey, that is, like, totally not cool. Liet didn't do anything and if you want to lynch him you'll, like, totally have to go through me first." Poland defended the nervous brunette. Belarus frowned at him and backed off, leaving the other nations to argue over who to choose once again.

"Time's up. Everyone close your eyes." Switzerland silenced the table as he looked up from a small timer.

"You didn't tell us we had a time limit" America complained as everyone looked at Switzerland.

"Well you do. Now close your eyes." Switzerland commanded as everyone closed their eyes, most unhappy that nothing had gotten done.

"Bodyguard" Switzerland called out, looking at Germany. Germany opened his eyes. He looked around the table and thought. He didn't necessarily have to protect Italy again, but he wasn't sure who else to protect. Switzerland tapped his little timer impatiently. Germany sighed lightly and pointed to Italy before closing his eyes.

"Seer" Japan opened his eyes. He looked around for a moment and pointed to Italy. Switzerland moved over to him and whispered in his ear. Japan looked concerned but closed his eyes once again.

"Spell caster" Romano opened his eyes. He would love to mute Spain again, but he didn't want to give himself away just yet. He pointed to America and closed his eyes. Maybe he could put the blame on England. That could turn out to be fun. Romano grinned as Switzerland moved over to America and whispered in his ear.

"Cult Leader" Italy opened his eyes. Well, he did that thing again. Would it be considered cheating if Italy could see the happenings of the night when everyone thought his eyes were closed? Switzerland wasn't sure and he dropped the subject. He didn't really care anyways. Italy pointed to Romano and Switzerland nodded, marking it as Italy dropped his head.

"Werewolves" Liechtenstein cracked her opens open just a bit and peeked at the five werewolves as they opened their eyes and tried to decide who to kill. She knew who they were, but she didn't know how to speak up in the group of nations to tell them about it. She sighed softly and she could almost Sealand whip his head towards her. She hurriedly closed her eyes and tried to look like the rest of the sleeping players.

Eventually, the werewolves decided to kill Germany (mostly because Prussia wanted to) and closed their eyes. Switzerland flipped his card over.

"Vampires" Belarus pointed towards America with a deadly look in her eyes. Ukraine nodded hurriedly and they both closed their eyes.

"Day time. One person died last night. He was the Bodyguard and a member of the cult." Switzerland said as everyone opened their eyes and looked at the deceased German. Italy was sad but he tried to hide it. Germany looked down at his card in confusion. He was pretty sure his card hadn't said anything about being a member of the cult.

"Why the hell was he a member of the cult?" Romano asked, looking angrily at the German. Germany shrugged, still confused as well. Prussia had started laughing.

"Kesesese! West you didn't tell me you were into that kind of thing." Prussia said, raising an eyebrow and grinning at his brother. Germany rolled his eyes and didn't reply, knowing well that no matter what he said it would never work in his favor.

"I find it rather odd that America hasn't been talking this entire time…" England mentioned as the American next to him looked like he was trying very hard to stay silent.

"Is it maybe because he's guilty?" England asked, looking at the aforementioned nation. A few other nations had started to look at him too.

"He's not defending himself." England mentioned. America was trying very hard to stay silent. It was a wonder how he been able to keep quiet for so long.

"I think America is guilty, da?" Russia said, looking at the blond nation who was currently trying to kill him with a glare.

Russia chuckled. "Looks do not kill people, comrade. Sorry." Russia apologized, not sounding very sorry as he laughed at America's intensified glare.

"I vote we lynch him" England put forward, looking at the nations around him.

"Da, he does seem very guilty" Russia added, England's grin going unnoticed.

Belarus glared at Switzerland. Switzerland rolled his eyes and moved over to America. He flipped his card over, exposing the regular villager he had been.

"Hey!" America cried out indignantly.

"You're dead. The vampires voted on you last night and you received two accusations today." Switzerland informed him.

"That is so unfair!" America complained crossing his arms and staring at the table.

"You are such a child" England mumbled as the other nations at the table began to argue over who should be lynched next.

"I think Prussia might have done it." Liechtenstein spoke up quietly, gaining the attention of the table. She fidgeted a bit beneath their gazes but sat tall.

"It would make sense. Prussia and Germany are brothers" Hungary intoned, looking suspiciously at the albino.

"Why would I kill mein bruder?!" Prussia called back.

"It was definitely Prussia" Hungary mumbled, ignoring the albino.

"We should lynch him then, da?" Russia chimed in, a few of the nations shivering as they remembered his presence.

"Mm, we should. I vote we lynch Prussia" Hungary voted, pointing towards Prussia. Liechtenstein seconded the motion and Russia joined in just for fun (I don't know how many votes it takes to kill someone but I'm going with three, sorry if it's wrong=).

"Why me?!" Prussia cried out as he went to the metaphorical gallows and waited for his death.

"Because" Hungary said with a deadly look. Prussia died and Switzerland flipped his card, revealing his previous status as a werewolf. "I knew it!" Hungary cried out victoriously as Prussia looked down at the table in defeat. Liechtenstein smiled at her. Maybe it wouldn't be too hard to win after all.

"Time's up. Close your eyes." Switzerland called out. Everyone quieted and closed their eyes in wait. Switzerland moved over to Russia and flipped his card. He moved back and began the night.

"Seer" Switzerland called, almost forgetting Germany had died. Japan opened his eyes and looked around. He pointed towards England and Switzerland whispered in his ear. Japan nodded and closed his eyes.

"Spell Caster" Romano opened his eyes and muted France this time. Switzerland nodded and went over to France. France frowned as he was told the news. Romano closed his eyes and Switzerland moved back.

"Cult Leader" Italy (we're just going to call it opening his eyes, okay?) opened his eyes. He looked around and pointed towards Spain. Switzerland nodded as Italy dropped his head.

"Werewolves" The now group of four opened their eyes and looked around. France pointed towards England. Spain and Denmark agreed. They didn't have any other ideas anyways. Switzerland flipped England's card as the werewolves closed their eyes.

"Vampires" The two decided on Poland this time. Belarus was not the happiest after the stunt he pulled trying to protect Lithuania. They closed their eyes as the night ended.

"Day time. Two people died last night. One was a villager and the other was the cupid. Start your votes" Switzerland went over the night's activates as the two deceased looked at their cards.

"Why did I die?" Russia asked, looking at anyone for an answer he would not receive. England was looking down at his card angrily. He could only guess of one other person who would kill him other than America. _France._ England thought angrily, glaring at his card and finding himself wishing it would catch fire. Maybe he could light France on fire.

"Big Brother"

"Not saying it" Iceland replied as the other nations argued on who to lynch. Norway was bothering him about his promise again and it was getting annoying. It was always annoying. Iceland didn't know why Norway couldn't just leave it alone.

"You promised"

"And I kept my promise. I never said I would _keep_ calling you big brother" Iceland replied, crossing his arms and looking away from the Nordic.

"You just did" Norway pointed out, a small smile on his face. Iceland's cheeks heated up at his mistake and he huffed.

Liechtenstein saw Sealand whisper something to France who was sitting next to him. Both of them looked at her and she looked away quickly. She had a bad feeling they knew about her peeking at night. She tried to remain calm as the other nations argued.

"Shut up you-a tomato bastard!" Romano yelled at the Spaniard sitting next to him.

"But Roma, I think it would be fun if we could have a sleepover when the meetings are over" Spain said, looking at Romano with large eyes.

"No!" Romano denied him.

"Ve~ But don't you think it will be fun, fratello?" Italy asked, joining in on the conversation. Romano groaned.

"I don't want the Spanish bastard in our house" Romano explained to his brother.

"But we can cook pasta and sleep together!" Italy exclaimed happily. Romano groaned again as Spain hopped on the idea.

"Sí, it will be fun, no?" Spain asked, looking at Romano. It didn't really seem like Romano had a choice anymore.

"At this rate no one's going to win, eh, Kumajirou?" Canada said softly as he looked down at the polar bear in his lap. The little polar bear shook his head as he looked thoughtfully across the table. He looked up at Canada.

"Who are you?"

"Iggy!" America shouted to the Brit sitting next to him for no real reason.

"Bloody hell, what?" England said as he felt his ear for blood.

America looked at him seriously. "I don't know"

"Git"

"Kesesese, you should have seen the look on your face West." Prussia exclaimed, laughing at his brother.

"Bruder, please quiet down." Germany said, a headache beginning to come on.

"Hey, we never even got to finish the game!" Sealand complained as someone took his card.

"Because I'm sure the wolf cub was a very important role." England replied as he gathered everyone's cards on his side of the table, Italy doing the same on the other side.

"Jerk face!" Sealand yelled at the Brit, having no reasonable comeback. England rolled his eyes as he handed the stack of cards over to Italy who put them back in their box. Apparently the game was over and no one besides Sealand seemed to really care. It's not like it was going anywhere anyways. It was a surprise they had gotten this far in the first place.

Eventually the meeting ended and everyone dissipated in their own groups or as individuals. Russia took the kitten with him since it wouldn't leave him alone anyways (it had slept on his lap during the card game) and everyone went to their rooms or out to do whatever.

* * *

 _Firestar: Sorry for the awkward ending and abrupt scene changes. I was running out of ideas and didn't know how to continue with the game so I just kind of ended it... Anyways, if anyone was wondering what Liechtenstein's role was it was the Little Girl, a role that let's the person open their eyes during the werewolf's turn._

 _Liechtenstein: And I was very stealthy too_

 _Firestar: Mhm, I couldn't have thought of anyone better for the job. Anyways, if anyone cared, I was originally going to make either Canada, Italy, or Romano win, but you know, stuff. But yeah, hope you all enjoyed and I'm not totally sure if this is the end of the story or not, but I guess we'll see!_

 _America: Hey! Where are my cookies!_

 _Firestar: Oh jeez, you're right. Guess we can't end the story right now. Hmm, you know, now that I think about it, I have the perfect idea for the ending to this story. *laughs evilly*_

 _America: D-Dude, don't do that_

 _Firestar: See you guys!_


	11. AN

_Hey guys! Firestar here! I'm sorry for the wait in chapters and I'm also sorry to get your guys' hopes up. This is not, in fact, the last chapter. I'm not sure when that'll be up but I'll try and get it up sometime over the weekend._

 _Anyways, what I wanted to ask you guys is, who are your favorite characters?_

 _Also, not being rude or anything, but you know those "insane" anime fans? *anime characters everywhere shiver* Well what I wanted to know is, do any of you guys classify yourselves under that category? And if not which category do you think you fall under? Ex. laid-back fan, weaboo/otaku, sane, insane, anything really. I would classify myself as a half-mental half-sane fan._

 _Thanks! And I promise I'll try not to keep you guys waiting too long for the last chapter!_


	12. Chapter 11 Pt 1

_Firestar: Hey guys! Nice to see everyone still reading! So, since this next day/chapter is a bit long I decided to split it into two parts. Part one is, as you can see, posted. I'm not sure when I'll get to part two but I will work on it! I hope everyone likes this chapter! Also, sorry for the strange writing style but I hope you guys like it! I don't own Hetalia, though it'd be pretty awesome if I did._

* * *

-The Summit: Day 5-

It was the middle of the night and multiple people gathered outside the doors of the UN Building. "Okay guys, now is our time. I brought the cookies. We have a few hours, so let's get stuff done!" I cried out.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled back, the adrenaline and caffeine coursing through the throng of fans.

"Simana, you and I are going to set up the cookies in the meeting room. Remember, don't remove the covers because I'm pretty sure America will sniff us out and our plan will be ruined." Simana nodded seriously and smiled.

"Awesome. Ivana, SilentLilac, Amy, are you guys still gonna do the thing?" I asked the trio of girls. They nodded, excitement and anticipation shown clearly. I smiled widely, the adrenaline building.

"Phyllis, what are you doing?" I asked, looking over at her.

She thought for a moment. "Simon says?" She said, shrugging.

I nodded. "If you think it'll work, go for it." She nodded happily. "Olivia, do you want to help Simana and me decorate the meeting room when we're done with the cookies?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Sure"

"Mywinx?" I called out, looking at the other American present. "What do you want to do?"

She grinned. "I can do the doors" I nodded and turned to face the large doors of the UN Building.

We all got closer to the doors. I looked backwards and everyone nodded. I nodded in response and took out the key that had been poorly hidden beneath the doormat. I fitted it into the lock and unlocked the doors silently, slipping the key back under the mat and stepping aside.

Everyone filed into the building, looking at the high ceilings and long hallways in awe. It really was a large building, even if it was starting to get old.

"Go for it" I whispered out the command and everyone was off. Amy, Ivana, Lilac, and Mywinx off to do their thing and the rest of us off to the meeting room.

We opened the meeting room doors and closed them behind us silently. Simana and I set the huge containers of chocolate chip cookies down on the table and looked around.

"Where do we even start?" Olivia asked in wonderment. The room was a lot bigger than anyone imagined it was going to be. Well then most of us thought it was going to be, Simana wasn't really affected by it.

"I say we start at the doorway and work our way from there." Simana suggested. We nodded and set off as Phyllis sat down in one of the many chairs and started to formulate her plan.

Further down the hallway, the trio who had decided to do the _thing_ were creeping silently further, looking for a certain name plaque on one of the many doors. Mywinx had stopped a few doors back and had pulled out a large roll of bright pink ribbon to do God knows what to the poor doors. The other three continued on their journey.

"Where is it?" Ivana whispered to the other two.

"I have no idea" Amy whispered back.

"Shh, we're going to get caught" Lilac scolded the two. The group fell into silence once again.

"… I kind of want to get caught" Amy whispered, looking at the other two.

"Not yet, we'll get to meet them later." Lilac whispered back. Amy nodded in understanding, after all, it was her idea and she didn't want to ruin the reaction she was hoping to get. She grinned, the fan girl was hard to control in these kinds of situations but everyone was trying their hardest. They were saving it for later. _Later._

Simana threw a roll of ribbon over a beam in the ceiling and giggled when it hit Olivia on the head.

"Hey!" She cried out indignantly, picking the roll up and chucking it back. The ribbon streamed out behind it and the roll steadily got smaller as it was thrown across the room from girl to girl.

"Guys" I giggled, having a hard time controlling my enthusiasm. "We're supposed to be decorating"

"Pshh, we are decorating" Simana said, smiling widely as she threw the roll to me. I just barely caught it and threw it back to her.

Eventually the roll ran out and there was a mess of ribbon everywhere. "Ah yes, decorating. I can see both of you are going places with it" Olivia chimed in as we both collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"It's a talent" I said, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and turned back to the whiteboard. She had been working on it for a while and it was turning out well, despite no one quite being able to make it out yet.

"Ready?" Amy asked the other two.

They had finally found England's door and they were standing in wait for the right moment. Lilac and Ivana nodded, smiles wide. Amy narrowed her eyes and counted down on her fingers.

England stirred to the faintly audible sound of singing. He frowned in concentration and listened closer to the eerie song.

 _"London bridge is falling down,_

 _Falling down, falling down._

 _London bridge is falling down,_

 _My fair lady."_

The singing continued onto the next verse, the song far slower and much creepier than it should have been. England shivered in his bed and looked around worriedly, hoping to God that there weren't ghosts here. He knew Japan had ghosts, but he never thought they might travel with him.

 _"London bridge is broken down,_

 _Broken down, broken down._

 _London bridge is broken down,_

 _My fair lady."_

The singing changed, going onto a new song that was no better than the first. England started shaking in his bed, wanting desperately to get up and dispel the ghosts but being too fearful to move. He was stuck with this haunting singing. He would never be rid of it.

 _"Ring around the rosy,_

 _Pocket full of posy,_

 _Ashes, ashes,_

 _We all fall down."_

Mywinx heard the singing. She grinned and moved onto the next door, assaulting it with ribbons and glitter until it was hardly recognizable. She usually wouldn't do something like this, but tonight was special and she could make exceptions.

She had already gotten about a quarter of the doors done, but there were still a _lot_ left. She had never realized there were so many nations. She shook off the thought and continued her sparkly assault. By the time she was done, even unicorns would be put to shame.

Simana cleaned up a bit of the left over ribbon but left most of it where it was. Which, by the way, was everywhere. I looked around, marveling at finally being able to be in the meeting room. It was a dream come true. If only it would last. I sighed slightly and my stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Simana asked, coming over. I nodded.

"Well it is 4:00 o' clock. We could always go get breakfast." She suggested.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"McDonald's?" She asked, grinning at me.

I shook my head. "I don't really like McDonald's. It makes me sick."

She gasped theatrically. "You don't like McDonald's?! An American that doesn't like McDonald's?! What kind of hearsay is this?!" I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. "Okay miss American, if I can even call you that, where do you want to go?" I shrugged.

"Ooh, how about we get Canada to make us breakfast? I've always wanted to try his pancakes" Phyllis chipped in, looking off into the distance with a dreamy look.

"Ooh, I could totally go for pancakes right now" Olivia chimed in too.

"Pancakes?" Ivana asked, peeking through the doors, the other two from her group coming through as well.

"Yeah, we want Canada to make us some." Phyllis filled them in as Mywinx entered the room too. She wiped her forehead with a glitter-covered hand, smearing glitter across her face.

I snorted. "You've got a little glitter" I said, pointing to my forehead.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Thanks, I know. What are you guys talking about? Did I hear something about pancakes?"

Amy nodded. "Mm, we want Canada to make us pancakes for breakfast. Ivana, Lilac, and I passed his door on the way so it shouldn't be too hard to find…" Amy trailed off, thinking for a moment. "But both America and Canada share a room, so…" She said, looking helplessly at us.

"Guess we'll just have to kidnap him" Olivia said calmly.

"Alright" Everyone agreed. It was really the only way. There were no other options.

We exited the meeting room and closed the doors quietly behind us. We snuck down the hallway, following Amy's lead. "Alright, it was right around here somewhere. So how exactly are we going to do this again?" She said, glancing back at everyone.

"I don't think they have locks on their doors so we'll just have to sneak in." I answered as we found the door.

Simana stepped forward and carefully twisted the knob, the door opening quietly. She gestured for everyone to get into the room and we all filed in, looking over at the sleeping masses of the North American brothers.

There was a small squeal and everyone smiled widely, the fan girl feeling building up to almost unbearable levels.

Simana moved over to the left side of the bed where Canada slept peacefully. She had to fight to keep herself contained. She gestured for everyone else to move over to where she was. Everyone obeyed and got closer to the bed, the problem of keeping themselves contained growing two hundred times worse.

Simana put a finger to her lips and turned Canada's alarm clock off. She covered his mouth lightly and nodded for someone to wake him up. I stepped forward and prodded his side lightly. He stirred but didn't wake. Simana nodded again. I nodded back and dug my fingers into his side.

His eyes shot open and he looked ready to scream but Simana had already clamped her hand firmly over his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw us all but he remained still. Simana put a finger to her lips and Canada nodded hesitantly. She slowly released her hand and Canada breathed, trying desperately to calm his rocketing heart rate.

"W-Who are you people?" Canada whispered, looking at everyone with horrified curiosity.

Simana shook her head and nodded toward the door.

"O-Oh. O-Okay" Canada stuttered, moving slowly from the bed as we made a pathway for him.

He moved hesitantly as everyone stared at him, the inner fan girl having calmed down just a bit because of his timidness. No one wanted to scare him more than we already had.

He moved slowly to the door and we followed him, Mr. Kumajirou getting up and following his owner. A few of us squealed quietly in delight but for the most part we contained ourselves. Simana closed the door quietly behind everyone.

We all squealed and Canada recoiled, holding Mr. Kumajirou closer to him. "Um, w-who are you people? You never answered me." Canada spoke up when we had quieted down.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Firestar"

"The author?" Canada asked in confusion as he looked at me.

"Shh, you're not supposed to know you're in a story."

"S-sorry"

"This is Simana, but I think you've already been acquainted with her." I introduced Simana. She waved happily at Canada. Canada nodded.

"This is Amy, Olivia, Lilac, Mywinx, Phyllis, and Ivana" I listed everyone off, pointing to each in turn. Canada nodded.

"Okay, and w-why am I here?" Canada asked.

"Well you see, we were kind of hoping you might make breakfast for us…" Simana said, looking sheepish.

"O-Oh? Is that it?" Canada asked, looking relieved. We all nodded, a stomach rumbling somewhere in the distance.

"Are pancakes okay?" We all nodded hungrily.

Canada led everyone down the hallway and towards the kitchen. "So w-why are you all here exactly?" He asked, glancing back at the group behind him. A few had muted blushes dusted on their faces but thankfully it was dark enough so no one else would notice.

"It's a surprise" Simana whispered back, a smile playing on her face. Canada nodded and looked back down the hall, unused to the attention he was getting even though he was pretty sure they'd just forget about him later.

Canada led the small group past the large double doors that led to the outside of the building as everyone headed towards the kitchen, stomachs rumbling.

There was a loud bang on the door that made everyone jump. We all turned nervously towards the large doors as another bang resounded. "U-Uhm, you didn't happen to bring anyone else with you, did you?" Canada asked nervously. I shook my head and stared at the door as the banging subsided and a quiet knock replaced it.

"Should we answer it?" Simana whispered. Everyone shrugged, no one stepping up to the challenge. Simana rolled her eyes and moved over to the door, grasping the handle silently and looking back at us. We all nodded and urged her on.

She opened the door and a girl burst into the hallway, nearly falling flat on her face.

She caught herself and looked around at us suspiciously, her eyes lighting up when she saw a nervous Canadian trying to hide. She smiled widely and ran over to him, crushing him into a hug. Luckily Mr. Kumajirou had the sense enough to jump to the floor before this happened.

Canada made a soft noise of protest as he looked for help that he wasn't receiving. We shrugged and let the girl calm herself down. "W-Who are you?" Canada asked, somewhat muffled by the girl hanging off his neck.

"Oh!" She released Canada, to which he looked very relieved, and bounced slightly on the ground. "I'm DRAMAticallyYoursTruly. Yeah, long name I know, but you can call me Drama!" She answered, smiling.

"O-Oh. Okay."

"Fan girl?" I asked, looking at Drama.

She nodded seriously.

I smiled. "Great! Well, to fill you in we were just about to force Canada to make us some pancakes!" I told her.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Really?" She looked at Canada with large eyes.

Canada nodded. She squealed quietly and bounced up and down.

"Shh, you gotta be quiet though. We don't want to ruin the surprise for the other nations." Mywinx hushed the excited girl. Drama nodded and calmed herself, having just as much trouble as everyone else as she tried to contain her inner fan girl.

After some odd gestures, everyone started moving towards the kitchen again. It was starting to get late, meaning that any one of the nations could wake up at any time.

Canada estimated that we had about an hour before the earlier nations woke up, though that was just a rough estimate. Canada pushed the door open to the kitchen and everyone filed in behind him as he started making breakfast.

Simana, Drama, and I helped out a little, though Canada seemed to have it entirely under control, and everyone else wandered around, looking at the things scattered around the large steel kitchen.

So, after a random time skip, everyone had eaten a delicious breakfast, some covered in flour and other ingredients, and everyone seemed content for the moment. I glanced at my watch. 5:00 o' clock. "Oh crap. Guys, we have to go" I said, startling everyone out of their contentment.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked.

"5:00" I replied. Everyone pushed away from the table and we fled from the kitchen like it was on fire.

"Are we doing the thing?" Simana asked, moving up next to me.

I nodded. "Alright everyone, well, not you Canada, it'll seem suspicious if you don't show up, but everyone else!" I amended.

"We're going to wait outside until the nations start the meeting. It should be starting at 7:00, right Canada?" Canada nodded an affirmative.

"Good. We have two hours. I don't want to see anyone loitering too close to the building because that might raise some suspicion. I don't care what you do, but make sure you all get back here by 7:00, we're going to crash this meeting at 7:10ish. Ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded with devious grins.

"Perfect" I grinned. "Bye Canada! Thanks for the pancakes! Also, don't worry about the decorations or the cookies. Tell Alfred I made them for _everyone_." I emphasized as Canada nodded, him heading off towards his room and our group exiting the building, everyone splitting off and going to do their own thing for the next two hours.

* * *

 _Firestar: Well, hope you guys enjoyed! So, the reason I left it here is well, first of all because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long for a chapter and secondly, I wanted to give others a chance to jump into the story!_

 _Reader-chan: "But author-chan, how are we supposed to do that?"_

 _Firestar: Don't you fret about it reader-chan! If you haven't read my author's note then please go read it! I just want to know your favorite characters and your personality type. If you want to tell me more about yourself, that's entirely up to you, but anything you tell me will help me to better incorporate you into the story! And, if anyone has any ideas on what you guys want to do with the nations, please let me know about that also, because after the big surprise, I'm entirely at a loss! Truth or dare might be fun, but we already did that. I want to know what you guys think! Any ideas are appreciated and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Till next time!_


	13. Chapter 11 Pt 2

_Firestar: Hey guys! God I've been so lazy lately. Unfortunately this is not the last chapter but since it's a bit longer I've decided to split this part and the next part which should (hopefully) be the last chapter into parts 2 and 3 respectively._

 _Romano: Laziness isn't an excuse!_

 _Firestar: Of course it is! I'm just telling them the truth, do you want me to lie to them?!_

 _Romano: *huffs* The author doesn't own Hetalia. Thank god for that._

 _Firestar: Hey!_

* * *

"Mew" A soft meow was heard as the group of fan girls began to regroup near the UN building. It was 6:50.

"What was that?" Drama asked, confusion spreading over her face as she looked around for the source of the noise.

"It sounded like a cat" Simana replied as the mew sounded again a bit closer this time.

A girl came around the corner of the building and looked around for something. Her eyes alighted on the small group near the building and she made her way over hesitantly at first before the excitement got to be too much for her.

She waved and Simana waved back, obviously confused with the new arrival. The girl mewed.

"That was you?" Drama asked, looking at the girl oddly.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just something I like to do sometimes, which is actually why some people call me kitten…" She trailed off for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Anyways, you can call me Luce! Nice to meet you!" She replied, bouncing a little.

Simana nodded. "Well nice to meet you too. My name is Simana and that's Drama" She introduced.

"I could've introduced myself" Drama mumbled.

Simana smiled. "Are you a fan girl?" She asked, her own eyes gleaming as the time slowly came for when they'd crash the meeting. Oh, it was going to be fun.

Luce smiled widely, her previous nervousness completely forgotten. "Heck yes I am! I got the notification a little late so I couldn't really make it any earlier than now. I didn't miss much did I?" She asked, looking disappointed.

Simana shook her head. "Not really, just decorating and Canada's pancakes."

"Canada's pancakes?! But I really wanted to try those!"

Alfred woke up when his brother pushed him out of the bed.

He fell on the hardwood floor with a thud and struggled with the blankets that were wrapped around him. He kicked the unrelenting blankets off him and glared half-heartedly at Canada.

"Dude, not cool" He told his brother. He was not a fan of getting pushed out of bed in the morning.

Canada just rolled his eyes and pointed to the clock by their bedside table. It was already 6:55.

He was going to be late.

Alfred's eyes widened and he jumped up from the floor, leaving the blankets in a mess everywhere as he ran to the kitchen and looked hastily for something to eat before the meeting started.

Canada rolled his eyes and sighed as America ran around the room, trying to get ready at a hundred miles an hour. He fixed the blankets and vaguely wondered how today was going to turn out. It would be interesting, that was for sure.

"Hey guys! Ready?" I asked, showing up last at 7:00. Everyone nodded.

"Shouldn't you have been here earlier?" Simana asked.

I shrugged. "I procrastinate a lot" I said, taking a bite out of a granola bar I happened to have on me. Simana rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"So what was your idea anyways? Why makes us show up ten minutes early if we're just going to stand around?" Drama asked, not trying to sound rude but just curious.

I shrugged, a smirk on my lips. "Well I was hoping we might be able to catch a preview before the actual show started." I said, trying to be mysterious as a loud shout was heard from inside. "Speaking of which…"

"America! This is your fault isn't it?!" England yelled loudly, the walls of the building doing little to muffle his level of sound.

"What the heck, dude? No, why would I put glitter on my own door?" America answered back, sipping at his coffee and trying to force himself awake. Though that's not very hard when you've got an angry Brit yelling at you.

America raked a hand through his hair as Canada stared at the door uncomprehendingly. How had he not noticed the glitter before? And if both the North American's door and England's door were glittered, then whose else was?

"Someone will be explaining the glitter on my door, da?" Canada shivered. He had a bad feeling that there were going to be a lot more nations affected than he had originally thought.

"Can we go now?" Luce asked, yearning to go in and see the nations just as much as the rest of us. She turned towards me expectantly.

I grinned. "Oh, alright. But we're sneaking in, okay? Stay quiet" I said as everyone nodded and moved towards the door, adrenaline high.

"Shh" I hushed, pushing open the previously left unlocked door. It swung open and everyone entered quietly, moving into the halls and heading towards the meeting room.

"Bloody hell" England muttered, looking in disdain at the mess made in the meeting room.

"America, do you know what happened here?" England asked the blue-eyed nation who was currently looking in confusion at the cookies on the table, completely ignoring the multitude of streamers and decorations around him (and England who honestly wasn't very happy with being ignored).

America's eyes widened and his coffee slipped out of his hand.

"Oh crap" He whispered, terror evident on his face as the doors burst inward.

There was a loud laugh as the random cloud obstructing the door cleared and the group of fans were revealed. A blur escaped from the group and tackled Russia into a hug.

Luce squealed as Russia desperately tried to regain his balance, too shocked to do anything about the girl hugging him. There was a soft mew from the floor. Luce looked down and saw Russia's little calico kitten looking back up at her with wide eyes.

"Aw" She cooed, releasing a shocked Russian and kneeling down to pet the purring ball of fluff.

She smiled happily as the rest of the group spread into the room, Simana immediately going over to the little kitten and cooing over it with Luce as I closed the doors behind us.

"Hey guys~" I called out, waving to all the shocked nations gathered. "Alfred~ Any attempt to escape is futile~" I warned him as I heard the door open. He sighed loudly as he shut it again.

"So, what's up?" I asked, turning back to face the nations of the world.

Germany narrowed his eyes at the seeming "leader" of the group of newcomers. "I thought I said no fans." He said sternly, staring down the author of this story.

"You're no fun. I didn't have any other ideas so I figured 'Hey! Why not implement some more people in the story? Simana seemed to enjoy it so why not everyone else?'" I explained, staring back. Germany sighed, knowing he had lost.

I smiled. "So… what do you want to do?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

"I want to leave" America muttered.

"You don't have a say in this!"

"We should play Mummy" Luce suggested upon seeing the blank looks on everyone else's faces. Apparently the 'Simon says' idea was scrapped.

"What's that, bella?" Italy asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Well Veneziano, it's a game where everyone who wants to play breaks off into… hmm, let's say three groups, and wraps one person up to be a mummy. The two groups who do it the fastest and the most creatively win (meaning that one group wins for being fastest to wrap their person and another wins for being most creative)! And since Halloween is coming up, this is the perfect game!" She said, looking excited.

"Ve~ That sounds fun Germany, can we play?" Italy asked, looking at the German hopefully. He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Sure Italy, we can play" A few muffled squeals were heard from the shippers.

"Onhonhon~ If all of these belles femmes are playing, how could I resist playing myself, non?" France joined in.

"Alright, I guess I'll play too" America said, feigning annoyance despite everyone knowing he just really wanted to play.

"C-Can I play too?" Canada asked next to America. America jumped and looked at him fearfully.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me like that"

"I've been here the whole time, America" Canada sighed, shifting Mr. Kumajirou a bit in his arms.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada"

"Aw, of course you can play Canada" Luce said, smiling at the nation. A faint tinge of pink dusted Canada cheeks.

"O-Okay" He said, burying his face into Mr. Kumajirou's fur. Everyone 'awe-d'. Well, not the nations, but you know what I mean.

So, after everyone who wanted to play gathered in the circle, teams were picked. The team captains were Luce, Simana, and I.

Luce chose first. "Hm, so many choices. I choose Russia" She said, pointing to the Russian rather quickly. Russia made his way over to Luce and stood against the wall behind her, unsure as to why he had decided to participate in this game.

After her was Simana. "Prussia" She said, pointing to the albino.

"Kesese~ There's no way we're going to lose to you losers!" He yelled, laughing loudly as he moved into his new group, apparently uncaring of what occurred last time Simana was around.

"Alright, I'll choose America" I said, deciding on my home country just for the heck of it.

"Let's see who loses now!" America challenged Prussia.

"You will never beat my awesomeness!"

"Shut up you gits!"

Eventually everyone who was playing was taken into a team.

Luce's team consisted of Russia, who was busy trying to fend off an angry Belarus (she was only angry because she thought he was cheating on her with Luce), England, who wasn't happy that the frog was on his team, France, who was too happy to be on this team, and Spain, who was staring off into space.

Simana's team included Prussia, who was talking loudly with Denmark, Denmark, who was talking with Prussia, Germany, who was annoyed at the author for writing _more_ people into the story, and Finland, who was talking to Simana about music that no one else knew about.

The author's team included America, who thought Drama was crazy for talking to air, Canada, who was talking to Drama about something, Italy, who was bothering Germany about pasta, and Drama, who was talking to Canada and attempting to pet Mr. Kumajirou.

"Here you go" Switzerland said, handing Luce multiple rolls of toilet paper.

"Thanks Switzerland. Okay guys! Now that we've got what we need, we can finally start!" She said animatedly, handing out four rolls for each group. No one knew how she or Switzerland were able to hold twelve rolls of toilet paper but no one decided to question it.

As soon as the toilet paper was handed out and someone chosen to be the 'mummy' from each group, the games began.

"Go, go, go!" Luce shouted, spurring everyone into action. She threw her roll over Russia (who had been kindly forced into the role of 'mummy') and ran to the other side to catch it. She wound it around Russia's torso, commanding him to keep his arms tucked in, and ducked under a flying roll of toilet paper.

Spain followed her lead and the two began to pass off their rolls to one another, making quick progress as they worked together. England and France were bickering and began throwing their rolls at each other, unrealizing as they wrapped up Russia and themselves.

At the command to go, Simana had shoved one end of her roll into Prussia's hand and wound the rest of it around his arm before moving onto his torso.

Germany wrapped his brother's legs together while Finland worked on the other arm. Denmark chuckled evilly and wrapped his toilet paper around Prussia's head, starting from his neck and working his way up. Prussia's eyes widened but he didn't risk tearing the paper to talk.

Before long, the only thing showing was the very top of Prussia's head, Denmark unfortunately having run out of toilet paper before he could completely cover the albino.

At go Drama and I both gave the ends of our rolls to America (who we had more or less forced into the role) and made him hold his arms above his head.

We threw the rolls around his arms to each other since we couldn't really reach that high and covered his arms haphazardly with toilet paper. We traveled down as Canada worked his way up one leg and Italy the other.

Drama worked on his face, doing her best to leave eye holes and cover his mouth, and I traveled to his neck and torso. Italy and I met midway and tied the leftover we both had into a large bow. Canada and Drama did the same on his back as America lowered his bound arms in front of him.

"Everyone is done?" Switzerland asked, looking around at the groups. Everyone playing nodded, the girls smiling widely as they shared glances.

"Good. Luce and her group won for the fastest time. The author and her group won the most creative. I expect you all to clean up after yourselves." Switzerland said, eyeing the girls as he stowed the timer away somewhere.

"I think we should just leave them like that" I mentioned, picking up an empty toilet paper tube. Simana, Luce, and Drama nodded their agreement while Russia's kitten played with a streamer randomly wrapped around its owner's leg.

Russia smiled at it and bent down towards it, patting its head and destroying his toilet paper bonds. "So much for that" I muttered, looking at Russia as he carefully undid the streamer and moved it around for the calico to play with.

"Maybe America and Prussia won't figure it out" Simana whispered, casting a glance over her shoulder. Luce, Drama, and I did the same, looking back to see that both the American and Prussian were still hidden behind their white wrappings.

Drama stifled a laugh when America looked over to the four helplessly, apparently unable to free himself. Prussia was in a similar predicament, but at least he had a brother willing to help him out of his bonds, despite him claiming he could do it himself.

Germany just shook his head and unwrapped the albino, successfully freeing him from the toilet paper. Canada on the other hand was standing off in the background, stifling his own laughter while he watched America try to get England to unwrap him.

"Buff Ihhy, phrees helf me" America said, his words muffled by the paper over his mouth. He stared at England helplessly, trying to convey his need through his eyes.

"Bloody git" England muttered, turning away. He thought for a moment and glanced back over his shoulder with a devious smile playing on his lips. "If you really want my help, you'll do something in return for me"

"Anyfink" America agreed, moving his bound arms towards the Englishman. England's smile widened as he ripped through the toilet paper wrapped around the American, taking the entirety of it off him in less than a minute.

"Aw man, thanks Iggy!" America said happily, hugging England. England's face heated a bit but he willed it away and pushed America off him.

"Well, now you have to do what I want"

"Sure thing, what is it?" England whispered in his ear, casting quick glances over to the small group of fan girls still in the midst of picking up. America's face paled slightly but he nodded nonetheless, leaving England alone as he went to carry out whatever deed it was the Brit had given to him.

"Alright! What else do you guys want to play?" Luce called out as Simana, Drama, and I tossed the toilet paper and rolls in the recycle bin, pressing it down a bit so more things could fit in later on.

"Oh, that's right. I'll actually be back in a minute, I have a few things I need to get. Have fun with the next game!" Simana told Drama and I while Luce tried to think of other games to play, seeing as no one else was offering any. We nodded and she left the meeting room.

"We should play Strange Disease Diagnosis!" Luce shouted, apparently having thought of something fun to play.

"What's that?"

"It's a game where one person is the "doctor" and everyone else who is playing are "patients". The doctor gets sent out of the room and the patients discuss what kinds of diseases each of them has and then the doctor comes back in and tries to guess them." Luce explained, looking around excitedly.

"Oh! That sounds like an improve game I've played before! Well I've never actually played it, but I watched it being played. It's kind of similar but there are guests at a party who have quirks like sneezing every time someone offers them food (this is a legit thing that I experienced in Improv after school and it was hilarious) and the host of the party has to guess the quirks." I said, thinking of what happened the last time I watched the game. "Unfortunately that was only for a few people though so not a lot of people would get to participate in the game. But I do know another improve game we can play after yours Luce!" I said, recalling that only five people at the most played that particular game. Despite it being a hilarious game, it's not a very inclusive one.

"Alright, we'll play one round of Strange Diseases and then a round of Firestar's game. So, who wants to play?" Luce asked, looking at the nations.

Eventually Russia, China, Japan, Italy, Romano, Spain, England, France, Drama, Luce, and I were playing. I was chosen as the doctor and got kicked out of the room while the group discussed each others' diseases. I didn't hear a thing and only got let back in when Switzerland opened the door and told me they were ready to play.

"Hello my lovely patients. How is everyone today~" I asked, looking around at the group in a circle around me.

"Good"

"Fantastic"

"Terrible"

"Alright, who's terrible?" I asked. Luce raised her hand. "Does it have something to do with how you feel physically?" She shook her head, a strained look on her face. "Mental?" I asked next. She nodded. I nodded in thought and turned to Russia.

"How are you today?" I asked him, staring.

"I'm doing well, thank you" He said, his words seeming strained and his accent a bit lessened.

"Mhm" I hummed, turning my back on him to face Spain. "¿Comó estás España?" (Translations just in case! "How are you, Spain?") I asked Spain, deciding to apply my Spanish skills that I never thought I would use.

"Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?" ("I'm well, and you?") He replied, going along with it.

"Estoy bien" ("I'm well") I answered skeptically. "And why might you be here today?" I asked, reverting back to English since I didn't trust myself to say much more, though I could understand plenty.

"No puedo decir" ("I can't tell") He told me, continuing to speak in Spanish.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Hmm"

Meanwhile, Simana was coming back from her little adventure in the outside world carrying a brown bag in one hand and supporting a plastic tub with her arms. She pushed the doors open to the UN Building and stepped inside, kicking them closed, and continued on her way down the hallway.

She pushed the doors open to the meeting room and stepped inside, leaving them open for a guilty looking American who had shown up behind her from his own little quest.

She saw Denmark and Prussia talking and moved over to them, casting an amused glance at the group who was sitting at the floor while the author slowly picked off nations one by one, sending them away from the game when she guessed the correct illness.

Simana dropped the plastic tub down on the table with a small thud and pushed it towards Denmark. Denmark glanced at it and looked at her, his eyes lighting up as his previous conversation was completely forgotten.

Simana nodded her approval and watched happily as Denmark immediately took the tub of legos and dumped them on the floor, sitting down cross legged and beginning work. Simana giggled and watched him for a minute before turning to Prussia.

"Hey Prussia, sorry about what I did during truth or dare. To make up for it, I got you this." She said, looking guilty as she handed Prussia the beer that she probably shouldn't have had (since in America legal age limit isn't until 21).

Prussia laughed as he took the beer and put an arm around Simana's shoulders. "How could the awesome me hold an un-awesome grudge? Especially when given beer?!" He said loudly, opening the drink while Simana tried to reign in her blush.

Simana laughed as she finally regained control of her heated face and snuck away from Prussia's arm. "Give me a minute, I've got to go apologize to Hungary too." She said, moving away from the albino and Dane.

"Russia, you speak formally all the time." I guessed, looking at the Russian for confirmation that I had gotten it right. He nodded and smiled as he left the circle to bother China (who had been addicted to pandas) about something.

I turned towards Luce and glanced Simana and Hungary hugging each other from the corner of my eye. I smiled slightly and turned my attention back to the final disease that seemed impossible to get right. "Luce, are you afraid of something?" I asked her seriously.

Her eyes widened and she nodded nervously. "Okay, is it very specific?" She shrugged in a 'maybe' fashion. I groaned. "You are not helping." She shrugged again. "Alright, are you afraid of the dark?" She shook her head, her movements getting a little more nervous. "The light?"" Another no. "Bugs?" Nope. "Snakes?" Wrong again.

By now, Luce was fidgeting uncomfortably on the floor, staring at the author with a scared look in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you scared of being asked questions?" Her terrified look left her and she smiled brightly, nodding.

"I thought you'd never get it!"

"Alright, so now that that's over, do you still want to play a round of your game?" Luce asked the author.

"Sure, but I'm not going to be the person again"

"Sounds fair. So, what's the game? You never told us." Luce asked curiously, Simana coming over to join the group.

"It's based around a wacky conference meeting." A few nations groaned. "No it's more fun than an actual one, trust me. Anyways, there's one person who runs the meeting but they don't know who they are. The board members do though so it's up to them to give clues as to who the conference leader is in the form of questions. So for example, if the leader was a… I don't know, chicken, then a board member could ask any question that might be related to chickens but doesn't directly give it away." I explained, Drama, Luce, and Simana nodding while the other girls in the room just seemed content to do their own thing.

"Alright, sounds fun" Simana agreed.

"I call not it!" She yelled, touching her nose. The three other fans soon following suit and leaving most of the nations confused.

America quickly touched his own nose and Canada did too while France and England looked at them like they were crazy. Russia soon got the idea and touched his nose, Italy and Romano soon doing the same, while Germany, England, and France remained incredibly confused.

Luce inched over to Germany and whispered in his ear, still keeping contact with her own nose. Germany soon figured it out and touched his nose, leaving just France and England and very confused bystanders.

Luce sighed loudly. "Touchez votre nez, France!" (sorry if the French is bad, I don't speak it so I had to use Google translate. It says "touch your nose, France!" if anyone wanted to know). She yelled at him, getting an odd look from him as he slowly raised his hand to his nose.

"England's it"

"What the hell just happened?"

England left the room grumpily, still unsure as to what just happened, and closed the meeting doors behind him. "Alright, so who is he going to be?" Simana asked excitedly, looking around at everyone.

"Does everyone here know the muffin man?" I asked, looking around, getting nods of confirmation of everyone. "Perfect. What I would like to do is make England the muffin man who moved from Drury Lane. So he no longer lives on Drury Lane, okay?" I said. Everyone nodded, taking respective seats on the floor as Switzerland opened the doors for England.

"Alright, hello. I take it since this is an imrov game I should act, right?" I nodded.

England sighed lightly. "Okay, well then. Thank you all kindly for coming to this meeting, chaps, what will be our topic of discussion for today?" England asked, doing his best to play his part as he stood behind an invisible podium.

I raised my hand and England nodded. "I would just like to ask what caused the move. It must be a big change, right? So do you have a specific reason for moving?" I asked seriously, mocking holding a microphone.

"Uh, well I decided to move because there wasn't much left for me where I used to live. It got old, you understand."

"So what will happen to the bakery since you moved? Do you plan on continuing your baking business at your new location?" Canada asked, surprisingly good at improvising questions.

"Yeah dude, what will happen to the blueberry, the chocolate chip, the pumpkin, the banana?!" America seconded, looking distressed.

"Um well you see, the baking business just didn't really work out well for me so I don't think I'll continue the business where I am now. I'm terribly sorry but you'll just have to find your muffins elsewhere." England stated, glancing at the group for approval. Everyone nodded.

Simana nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose I can understand your reason for leaving, it must have gotten annoying what with all the children constantly outside your house singing such an annoying, repetitive song all the time."

"Mm, that is true," Luce added on. "Adding to that do you plan to disclose your new location to everyone since your previous location was common knowledge before or do you finally hope to get some peace and quiet?"

"Yes, and what will happen to the children?" I finished off, everyone looking at the Brit expectantly.

England began to look more confident as he started to piece the clues together. "Well you see it did get rather annoying what with all the children outside all the time, singing" England seemed to think for a second before shaking the thought off "so I don't plan on giving my new location to anyone. I'm afraid the children will just have to find someone else to bother." He answered, looking for more questions.

Drama raised her hand. "So what will happen to the song now? What will it be now that you've moved? How will the children sing anymore?" She asked, distressed.

England grinned. "Well I suppose the children will just have to find another song to sing since I no longer live on Drury Lane." Everyone nodded and clapped as England stepped down from his invisible podium, wiping his brow but smiling victoriously.

* * *

 _Firestar: Sorry for the strange ending you guys, I've been debating when to upload this for a few days now and I decided this chapter was just getting too long and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting for much longer. God, three weeks, I am so super sorry._

 _America: When do I get to eat the cookies?_

 _Firestar: I brought them to the meeting room, why don't you just eat them whenever?_

 _America: You haven't given me a chance to_

 _Firestar: You don't have to play every game you know_

 _America: You can't just expect me not to play games!_

 _Firestar: Then why are you complaining about not eating the cookies? They're not going anywhere. I doubt anyone else has the same appetite that you do so I sincerely doubt they'll be gone by the time you get to them._

 _America: That is_ not _the point author dude_

 _Firestar: *sighs forever*_


	14. Chapter 11 Pt 3

_Firestar: Ugh, okay fine. Here's the last chapter. It's a bit short but hopefully it will satisfy everyone *cough* Simana *cough*. I don't own Hetalia and please enjoy!_

* * *

"Alright! That was fun! What now?" Luce asked, clapping her hands together.

"Musical chairs?" Simana asked.

Luce smiled widely. "That's perfect! I was thinking of that too!" She exclaimed, beginning to drag chairs from the table over to the center of the room.

The other fans and America joined her while the other nations watched tiredly. How did they have so much energy? England glanced at the clock. _It's only been two hours?!_

"Alright, start the music!" Someone called out, the nations and the fans assembled around the chairs. Switzerland hit the play button on the stereo and it started playing generic music since no one could agree on any song.

Everyone walked around the chairs before the music stopped and hell broke out. Most of the more hyper people jumped into the chairs, a few rocking dangerously far back, as the more tired nations took a moment to understand what was going on.

"Anglettere~ You're out" France called out to the still standing Brit. England gave him a death glare but didn't say anything, deciding to spend his time more wisely. The music started again and a chair was taken away by Switzerland as everyone made their way around the circle, a few beginning to dance (*cough* America *cough*).

Canada shook his head before the music stopped suddenly. America jumped into a chair and Canada hurriedly went for the open seat in front of him. Unfortunately for our Canadian friend, Russia also decided to go for that same chair. Canada got to the chair first but as it is Russia didn't notice him, or care, and sat on him. The violet eyed nation squirmed under the heavy bulk on top him before deeming it useless and giving up, sighing softly in defeat.

"Russia's out!" Luce called happily.

"I am in the chair, da?"

"No, you're on Canada. Now, if you'd please." Luce said, waving the Russian off. Russia looked at his seat in confusion, but moved off to the side anyways.

The game of musical chairs went on for a while, the group eventually dwindling down to just America, Simana, and Luce. The music had started to speed up and so did the players.

Switzerland cut the music and the three jumped for the chairs, Simana at an awkward angle that caused her to lay over one while Luce just managed to sit on the edge of the same chair, America having been too quick to jump on his and crashing to the ground, chair and all. "Luce, you're out."

"Aw, what?"

Switzerland started the music and the author removed one of the chairs, only one remaining in the middle of the two players. Both human and nation practically ran past the back of it, trying to get to the front as quickly as possible and stalling at it before they had to move past and repeat the same process. Switzerland cut the music and America, having been at the front of the chair, grinned at Simana and went to sit. Simana narrowed her eyes and hurdled the back of the chair, rocking it dangerously, and landed on its seat just before America could. She grinned widely. "I win!" She exclaimed loudly, Prussia whooping along just for the sake of it. America went and sulked in a corner.

"Alright, that's quite good and all but we have a meeting to get back to, so I'm sorry to say this, but you all need to leave please" England said, not sounding very sorry as he pushed the author and Simana towards the door.

"Hey! We're not done here yet!" I yelled at him in indignation as he left us to push two more fans over to the doors until he had collected all of us.

"Sorry bella, but it is the last meeting, so we probably should do something." Italy said, sounding sadly reasonable and shocking the German standing next to him. Japan looked at his Italian friend concernedly, hoping he wasn't ill. _Since when was Italy serious?_

"Italy's probably right." Luce said, sighing and looking dejected. "Plus I'm really tired" She muttered.

"Alright I guess. England, don't think you won! We're only leaving because we respect Italy's wishes!" I shouted at the smug Englishman across the room as I opened the doors.

"Oh I think I've already won" England grinned wickedly as the group left the meeting room and headed out. He heard the front doors creak open and a loud _boom_. His grin widened when he heard screaming.

"Oh that's it! We are totally killing England!"

"America set it up!" Someone chipped in.

"Alright, America's getting it too!"

There was a loud pounding of multiple feet running on the hardwood floors of the UN Building. The doors to the meeting room burst open and America's face drained of color when angry, glittery fans came charging in. "AMERICA!"

America's eyes widened and he ran, somehow managing to get past the group and out into the halls of the Building. "Oh no you don't!" The author chased him out of the room while everyone else focused their attention on the slowly fading grin of the Brit.

"Oh England~" Simana called out, her voice deadly sweet and a smile on her face. England paled and didn't have a chance to run, the fans tackling him to the ground and Simana coming to stand over her nation wickedly.

She tilted her head with that same insane smile on. "So you thought it would be funny to get us back, huh?" England screamed.

America went white when he realized he was cornered. He turned slowly as the author appeared behind him, grinning insanely. "America~ Why'd you help England?"

"He m-made me do it, d-dudette." He answered shakily, pressing himself against the wall and trying desperately to fade into it.

"Aw, that's too bad for you~" I grinned wickedly and America shook, his eyes widening at the loud screech traveling down the halls.

His own scream made everyone in the meeting room shudder involuntarily.

* * *

 _Firestar: Alright, so as I said I was kind of running out of ideas so I just decided to finish it off. Sorry if it was an abrupt end but I like leaving things to the imagination. I hope that you all enjoyed this (seeing as it will be the end to our little series together) and thank you all so much for sticking with me! I'm unsure if I'll post other stories but this has been an awesome experience and I hope you all had just as much fun reading as I did writing!_

 _America: *shoves a cookie in his mouth* Yahgf, it fwas fhun!_

 _England: You're going to get sick_

 _America: EM NOGT_

 _England: Mhm, and I'm sure ingesting that glitter isn't doing anything good for you either_

 _America: Shugt uhp glitterr unicohrn_

 _England: Shut it you fat American!_

 _Firestar: Woah hey, not all of us are fat._

 _England: *grumbles*_

 _Firestar: Yeah, okay Mr Glitter Unicorn, you should probably go wash yourself off, pink really isn't your color._

 _England: *tries to kill author with intense glare*_

 _Firestar: Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and once again, thank you all! I couldn't have done it without your guys' support and awesome ideas! Stay awesome!_


End file.
